Sujet d'évaluation
by Anaste
Summary: Observation- analyse- réaction. Ce n'est, après tout, qu'une mission comme les autres, seul compte le résultat. (Fic entièrement retravaillée)
1. Premier jour

**Disclaimer **: Ceci n'est qu'un travail de fan, rien ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun salaire.

**Note **: Il faut bien se lancer un jour…

25 octobre 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2 :<strong> entièrement retravaillé le 31 décembre 2014.

**Je vous conseille de tout relire.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Sujet d'évaluation<strong>

**Premier jour**

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : la concordance des diverses données consignées à ce jour ne fait que renforcer l'hypothèse invraisemblable de sentiments plus qu'affectifs et totalement inappropriés envers ma personne.

En effet, l'attention constante dont il m'entoure n'est qu'un paramètre mesurable parmi d'autres bien plus subtils mais tout aussi présents, tels que l'accroissement quasi-imperceptible de son rythme cardiaque lorsque nous nous croisons, ou le bref arrêt de sa respiration quand il m'effleure. J'ai d'ailleurs l'intime conviction que la multiplication exponentielle du nombre de nos rencontres ces dernières semaines n'a rien d'anodin mais fait partie d'un de ses plans tarabiscotés d'approche que je me dois de déjouer.

A l'heure actuelle, je ne peux qu'attester ce constat : ce qui semblait n'être qu'une relative compétition et un intérêt à juger de mes capacités tant physiques que stratégiques, s'est progressivement changé en quelque chose de plus pesant et irritant. Tout dans sa personne dégage un désir de possession sexué incompréhensible.

C'est exaspérant.

Son regard sur moi a initié un effet plus que désagréable sur mes nerfs. Je ne peux entrer dans une pièce sans éprouver l'ajustage d'un sniper, le laser de son arme déjà pointé entre mes omoplates. J'ai les muscles raidis sous la contrainte, prêts à faire face à l'ennemi sans qu'aucune réaction cérébrale ne vienne interférer avec mon instinct.

Faire face, le dévisager, lui ordonner de cracher son problème, et en finir, enfin.

Inimaginable.

Surtout que je ne peux soustraire des paramètres actuels une possible erreur de ma part. Et si ma lecture des données était erronée ? Puis-je risquer mon intégrité sur de simples suppositions ? Il me paraît évidemment que la réponse est négative. Ses raisons pourraient être tout autres et je ne veux en aucun cas lui monter un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Lui donner une raison de sourire.

Nous sommes collègues après tout, compagnons d'arme, et non liés par une amitié insignifiante. Plus encore, je n'ai pour ma part jamais cessé de le considérer comme un clown. Efficace, certes, mais néanmoins risible. Toujours à en rajouter, même sur le champ de bataille. Toujours avec cet horripilant sourire aux lèvres accompagné d'un rire ridicule qui se veut ironique. Toujours ce regard soi-disant pétillant où je ne vois que vantardise.

Un clown.

Grotesque.

Dès le départ j'aurais dû être capable de me reprendre, il n'y avait véritablement pas matière à s'énerver. Il aurait dû me suffire de l'éviter, ne pas s'attarder sur son existence en dehors du cadre professionnel, le laisser s'exciter loin de moi et rester concentrer sur l'essentiel : la protection de la population mondiale.

Mais malgré toutes mes tentatives infructueuses, cette situation continue, s'empirant même. Cela devient chaque jour plus gênant au travail, que ce soit face à nos supérieurs ou à nos adjoints, aucune amélioration notoire et une déconcentration de plus en plus effective de mon côté. Je refuse qu'une donnée privée affaiblisse mes compétences !

Il faut que cela cesse avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour, de conduire à un geste inadéquat dans le cadre d'une mission. Je me dois de rester professionnel quel que soit le contexte, surtout si ce dernier est indépendant de ma volonté propre.

Il me faut plus de preuves. Quelque chose de tangible qui me permette de le prendre sur le fait et de stopper définitivement tous sous-entendus.

Observation- analyse- réaction

Ce n'est, après tout, qu'une mission comme les autres, seul compte le résultat.

* * *

><p>Une petite fiction sans prise de tête, une suite de scénettes entre nos deux protagonistes avec un fil conducteur, juste pour le plaisir de partager…<p>

**Bon, finalement, ça a été prise de tête. Mais je vais le finir ! (j'y crois à mort)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Anaste**


	2. Sank

**Disclaimer **: Ceci n'est qu'un travail de fan, rien ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun salaire.

**Note **: Trois reviews pour 72 visiteurs. J'avais beau m'y attendre, je ne peux nier que ça me laisse un pincement au cœur.

**Merci à Lotte, Gueularde et Ombre Pluie !**

Le 29 octobre 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2 :<strong> entièrement retravaillé le 31 décembre 2014.

**Je vous conseille de tout relire.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Sujet d'évaluation<strong>

**Sank, quartier général des Preventers, 206 AC**

Heero Yuy, ancien héros -ou meurtrier, tout dépend du point de vue- de la guerre des colonies, se réveilla en sursaut, le corps recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur. Une douleur lancinante à la tempe le força à y porter la main tout en ravalant un gémissement. Il était rentré tard, une mission le retenant à l'extérieur, et avait encore oublié de fermer les rideaux. Mais ce n'était pas le soleil qui l'empêchait de faire la grasse matinée, non, la raison était tout autre et beaucoup plus insidieuse.

Il l'avait encore fait. Ce cauchemar. Le même, comme trois à quatre fois par semaine. Il en était persuadé bien que n'en gardant aucun souvenir une fois les yeux ouverts, les réactions de son corps étaient trop semblables, identiques à chaque réveil. Une similitude qui l'avait contraint à ce constat : il s'agissait bien du même.

Il se laissa retomber contre les coussins en soupirant, se couvrant les yeux de sa main. Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Combien de nuits écourtées par ce réveil brutal ? Cette sensation oppressante qui le laissait pantelant, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les idées en vrac…

Il en avait perdu le compte.

Il ne bougea pas, sachant par expérience que se lever trop rapidement n'occasionnerait qu'un aller simple jusqu'à se pencher au-dessus des toilettes. Il attendit donc, se calmant progressivement, reprenant lentement le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit jusqu'à ce que seule reste la douleur désagréable de ses muscles crispés, comme après un entraînement excessif. Rien qui ne nécessitait plus qu'une douche brûlante en somme.

Se redressant finalement, il grimaça lorsqu'une crampe se déclencha à l'instant exact où il posa le pied à terre. Il manqua trébucher et ne dut de conserver sa fierté qu'à ses réflexes aiguisés par son expérience professionnelle. Il aurait en effet été ridicule pour un ex-terroriste de se retrouver à terre, vaincu par une crampe là où des dizaines d'Ozzies s'étaient cassé les dents. Bien qu'il soit seul dans son appartement de fonction, ça serait resté risible.

Grinçant des dents, il ouvrit le robinet à fond avant de se tendre sous l'eau d'abord glaciale. Il se détendit peu à peu à mesure que la douche se remplissait de buée. Une main sur le carrelage, la nuque offerte au jet, il observa distraitement l'eau disparaître par le siphon, se saisissant de ce bref instant de calme afin de vider son esprit de toutes pensées parasites. Tout plutôt qu'une inutile introspection. Il se devait d'être opérationnel dès la porte de la salle de bain franchie. Il profita donc de chaque seconde, de chaque filet d'eau chaude, fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir ses muscles se dénouer.

Ah, qu'il était beau le « soldat parfait », plus que l'ombre de lui-même, se torturant à l'excès pour comprendre, se rappeler…

Serrant le poing contre le carrelage, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il aurait tant voulu savoir. Pourquoi se réveillait-il dans cet état ? Il avait donné la mort bien sûr, plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité s'il avait pris la peine d'y réfléchir. Durant la guerre, les morts avaient été nécessaires, indispensables à la réussite de ses missions, au retour de la paix. Et maintenant, ils l'étaient tout autant, indispensables pour le maintien de cette paix qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à établir, nécessaires pour la sécurité des citoyens, essentiels pour que chacun puisse dormir sur ses deux oreilles. La paix n'a jamais été faite de dentelle et le souvenir des cadavres ne le dérangeait pas, leurs yeux vides ne troubleraient jamais son sommeil.

Alors pourquoi ?

Des semaines, des mois maintenant que ça durait, et il n'avait pas le moindre indice. Il se sentait frustré, énervé, ses capacités d'analyse humiliées par cette énigme.

Le temps de finir de se préparer, il quitta son appartement l'esprit clair, concentré sur sa journée et les dossiers en cours.

Cette capacité de détachement avait toujours fait sa fierté, lui permettant de prendre du recul dans n'importe quelle situation. Bien entendu, s'il avait été tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il aurait reconnu qu'une partie de son esprit, très profondément refoulée, restait malgré tout obnubilée par cette question, ce « pourquoi ? ». Une interrogation dont il ne parvenait pas totalement à se défaire et qui inconsciemment lui rongeait les nerfs. Et, alors qu'il claquait un rien trop fort sa portière, il aurait dû admettre que ses mouvements prenaient tout doucement une brusquerie qui s'éloignait peu à peu de sa maîtrise habituelle. Mais des années de guerre et de missions avaient enfoui tout ce qui pouvait constituer une faiblesse, jusqu'à ne lui laisser qu'un professionnalisme sans faille.

C'est du moins la pensée qui traversa son subconscient alors qu'il saluait distraitement de la tête les uns et les autres croisés aux détours des couloirs de l'organisation internationale. C'était une conviction tellement ancrée que la remettre en question ne lui vint absolument pas à l'esprit lorsque, franchissant la porte de son bureau, il se tendit brusquement.

Encore ce regard…

« Bonjour Heero, bien dormi ? »

Ou alors était-ce cette voix de velours, d'une douceur mielleuse teintée de moquerie ? Il ne savait décidément pas ce qui l'irritait le plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait qu'il s'échine à l'appeler par son prénom -induisant une intimité qu'ils ne partageaient pas- ne favorisait aucunement un quelconque rapprochement.

En fait, tout dans la personne de son coéquipier était source d'énervement. La manière dont il le fixait en attendant une réponse à son salut. Le sourire narquois qui répondit à son brusque signe de tête. Le mouvement de sa tresse quand il se détourna afin de reprendre sa conversation avec leur consultant attitré. Sa façon de se pencher par-dessus le bureau dudit consultant avant de se cambrer, rejetant la tête en arrière sous un brusque éclat de rire.

Il avait fini par l'exécrer.

Prenant place derrière son propre bureau, il alluma son ordinateur d'une main en feuilletant de l'autre les dossiers comportant les affaires en cours. Assis face à lui, Barton l'introduisit des dernières informations qu'il se devait de connaître. Toujours se tenir à jour, ne pas se laisser surprendre, être au courant de tout, tel était le b.a.-ba du boulot.

La fin de la guerre avait fait place à un monde en ruine dont la reconstruction s'était accompagnée de décisions internationales sur des sujets variés allant de l'affectation des territoires jusqu'à l'écologie, en passant par la sécurité planétaire. Les Preventers étaient nés dans la foulée et il s'était retrouvé propulsé dans l'organisation un peu par hasard. Comme quoi le terrorisme international ne faisait pas que des taches indélébiles sur un CV. Certains s'étaient montrés intéressés par ses capacités et il avait trouvé un statut en même temps qu'une certaine stabilité d'existence. Chacun en était sorti gagnant.

Levant les yeux vers le bureau en vis-à-vis, il s'interrogea sur les raisons de Barton de se retrouver là. Lui, il avait encore une famille, ou du moins quelques personnes s'apparentant à ce qu'il pouvait appeler sa « famille ». A moins que la réalité ne soit tout autre ? Que ces liens de substitution ne lui conviennent plus qu'à moitié en temps de paix ? C'est bien connu, la peur d'une perte prématurée soude des liens qui en temps normal n'auraient pas eu la même importance. On était plus facilement prêt à accepter les défauts de quelqu'un si on le percevait comme un mort en sursit. Ou, au contraire, la paranoïa réveillée par la peur, la fonction qu'il occupait actuellement n'était qu'une position active de les défendre au mieux.

Barton était arrivé un jour, l'avait brièvement salué avant se s'installer face à lui et de l'interroger sur les affaires en cours. Il n'était jamais reparti. Pas plus qu'il ne lui avait fait part des raisons qui l'avaient décidé à signer chez les Preventers, lui-même ne l'avait jamais questionné. Le Français était compétent, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Tournant une page, il observa attentivement les photographies d'un cadavre cherchant dans sa mémoire s'il ne lui rappelait pas quelque chose.

Grand, 1m92. Tout en muscle. Asiatique. La structure osseuse de l'homme ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'un Japonais, probablement Chinois. Tatouage sur l'épaule gauche descendant jusqu'à son flanc droit. Un dragon. Un membre des Triades, sans hésitation. Laquelle ? A rechercher. Tatouages sur le torse et la cuisse droite. Une sorte de plan. De quoi ? A rechercher. Un morceau manquait. Le dépeceur avait été dérangé. Par qui ? A rechercher.

Le dossier monté par la Criminelle indiquait que, malgré les appels lancés dans les différents médias, personne ne s'était présenté comme témoin. Un policier avait littéralement trébuché sur le corps lors de sa tournée au petit matin, il était déjà froid, là depuis quelques heures. Un quartier résidentiel sans lien avec le crime organisé, sans plus d'histoire que quelques cambriolages et des conflits de voisinage, où le risque d'être surpris en pleine besogne était exponentiel avec la délicatesse de la tâche. Pourquoi cette prise de risque ? C'était étonnant alors que le travail portait clairement la touche d'un professionnel. Un chirurgien ?

Ils avaient finalement été chargés de l'affaire en relation avec le département de criminologie après qu'un inspecteur –avec clairement plus d'imagination que ses pairs- avait fait remarqué que les plans ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux d'un Gundam. Si une organisation était prête à aller jusqu'à tatouer un de ses hommes pour transmettre des informations jugées confidentielles, cela ne pouvait qu'avoir une dimension d'envergure.

La paix était en danger.

Heero ne pouvait l'accepter.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Chang réussisse à soutirer plus d'informations de ses contacts que ces données minables envoyées par la Criminelle. S'il s'avérait que ces derniers faisaient de rétention d'informations, ils allaient recevoir de ses nouvelles ! Enfin, il avait confiance en son coéquipier pour ne pas rentrer bredouille. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'insupportait Chang, c'était l'échec. Ils collaboraient ensemble depuis les tous premiers temps des Preventrs et, bien que préférant initialement travailler en solo, ils avaient eu le temps de s'étudier réciproquement et de finir par se respecter. Au niveau professionnel uniquement, cela allait sans dire. Le reste n'avait aucun domaine d'importance.

La guerre avait été rude pour le Chinois, il avait perdu son clan, son épouse, sa colonie. Il s'était lancé dans le combat contre l'injustice, la terreur, la douleur, et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, a fierté le lui interdisait. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'entourer leur action d'un argumentaire basé sur un code d'honneur pour le moins vétuste, Herro appréciait la ténacité de son plus ancien partenaire, ainsi que ses capacités physiques et mentales.

Malgré de sérieux doutes sur la possibilité de trouver plus de renseignements dans leur banque de données interne, il introduisit son code d'entrée afin de consulter les fiches concernant les Triades, leurs guerres intestines, les alliances connues ou supposées, toutes les affaires avec lesquelles elles auraient été en relation… Il en avait pour la semaine.

Devant l'ampleur de la tâche, il s'interrogea sur la possibilité de déléguer une partie de la recherche à l'un de ses coéquipiers. Hélas, il connaissait le manque de disponibilité de Barton et, au vu de l'absence de Chang, il ne restait que Winner et Maxwell. Autant choisir entre la peste et le choléra.

Bien que ne sachant pas comment l'Américain réagirait à sa demande –et n'ayant aucun désir d'en prendre connaissance- il ne doutait pas de l'accord du second. Winner l'aiderait. Avec ce sourire plein de sympathie comme s'il lisait et comprenait quelque chose dont Heero n'avait aucunement conscience. Ce dernier le détestait viscéralement, le fuyait comme la peste, comme son négatif, et pourtant le sentant dans son ombre. Il avait pensé qu'après la guerre, le conglomérat Winner serait suffisant pour les débarrasser de cet enfant de riches qui s'était battu comme il jouerait aux échecs. Il le voyait bien continuer à utiliser ses dons de stratège sur un autre terrain que celui, trivial, qui était son domaine de prédilection.

Quatre Winner était pourtant arrivé un jour, toujours aussi blond, trop angélique pour le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, accompagné d'un ponte ministériel quelconque et d'une flopée de secrétaires et de courtisans. Et c'était en snobant les ronds de jambes de sa cour qu'il leur avait expliqué, un sourire tendre et bienheureux de futur sanctifié sur les lèvres, qu'il désirait continuer ses efforts à leurs côtés.

Heero aurait dû le voir venir. Les paramètres étaient des plus explicites: il avait de l'argent, une famille nombreuse, des soutiens politiques, les meilleurs consultants économiques et un pouvoir organisateur qui avait fait ses preuves. La WinnerCo n'avait nullement besoin de son propriétaire et ce dernier s'ennuyait. La place de consultance stratégique qu'il s'était auto-octroyé convenait tant à ses capacités aiguisées pendant les combats, qu'à le tirer d'une langueur inappropriée pour Quatre Raberba Winner.

Bien qu'il reconnaissait assez aisément les capacités organisationnelles quasi-extraordinaires du milliardaire et sa minutie dans la préparation de chaque mission dont il avait la charge, Heero était mal à l'aise face au plaisir avoué de Winner à décortiquer l'âme humaine. Pour le Preventer, les raisons profondes importaient peu devant les actions et les faits, et l'empathie de son coéquipier tenait plus d'une malédiction que d'un don du ciel. Malgré tout, ses techniques d'investigation avaient démontré leur efficacité et il lui admettait une réelle utilité, en espérant en son for intérieur qu'il ne s'intéresse jamais à sa propre personne.

Et lui demander de l'aide reviendrait à éveiller sa curiosité.

Se préparant psychologiquement à une semaine sans terrain, il se consacra entièrement à ses recherches, décortiquant une à une les informations défilant sur son écran en espérant trouver au plus vite une piste sérieuse.

De manière à quitter cette pièce le plus rapidement possible.

Tout plutôt que cette pression grandissante qui l'accablait. Elle rampait sur le sol tel un brouillard tensoriel qui lui grimpait le long des jambes. Bientôt la salle en serait saturée et y travailler deviendrait intenable.

Mais pourquoi donc semblait-il être le seul à en ressentir les effets ? Personne ne paraissait touché par un quelconque malaise alors que son esprit tendait à se focaliser sur tout et n'importe quoi afin de se retenir d'ouvrir le premier bouton de sa chemise. Il se sentait progressivement étranglé.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, il se reprit, réalisant combien sa digression était puérile et bien éloignée de ses présentes préoccupations. S'il avait été tout-à-fait honnête avec lui-même, il aurait pris en considération ses récents troubles de l'attention. Ce qui lui arrivait était loin d'être la première fois. Mais voilà, Heero avait le don de se nier lui-même et, même si le temps d'une action suicide pour garantir le succès d'une mission n'était plus à l'ordre du jour, un mal-être psychique ne pouvait en aucun cas constituer une raison suffisante à une déconcentration. Une attaque en règle du bâtiment pourrait à la limite le détourner de ses recherches. Un bref instant du moins. Le temps de sécuriser la zone et il se remettrait au travail.

Etre prêt à toute éventualité.

Etre efficace, professionnel.

Et terminer l'analyse des données.

« Heero… »

Et le buter, lui. Si sa vie était récemment devenu un enfer, c'était en partie par sa faute. Mais que cherchait-il ? Que lui voulait-il ?

Une main passa par-dessus son épaule pour venir effleurer l'écran du bout des doigts. Il ne put que se raidir en prenant conscience de sa proximité. Il ne l'avait pas entendu, ni senti, approcher. Il avait été distrait. Une vulgaire erreur de débutant. Inadmissible.

« Tu comptes traiter tout ça seul ? Tu veux un coup de main ? »

La pulpe de l'index glissa négligemment sur les différents onglets ouverts attestant de la complexité de l'affaire.

Il grimaça avant de répliquer. « Tu as mieux à faire. » Garder une voix froide, neutre, ne pas montrer son énervement, ne faire transparaître aucun signe d'un manque de maîtrise. Il s'était déjà laissé surprendre, il ne lui cèderait pas plus.

« J'ai fini on rapport et je suis loin d'être surbooké. Tu peux m'utiliser comme tu le désires. » La langueur comme promesse de résultat.

Les muscles de Heero se crispèrent au maximum de leur capacité. « Chacun doit avoir une connaissance précise de l'ensemble des paramètres de sa mission. Nous ne sommes pas coéquipiers sur celle-ci, ta présence ne fera qu'entraver mes investigations. »

Un léger gloussement lui répondit, hérissant le duvet sur sa nuque. Ne pas bouger, pas d'un cil, ne pas montrer combien sa présence dans son dos l'incommodait. Ne pas le frapper surtout.

Dieu, comme ses poings le démangeaient.

La main quitta son écran pour venir prendre appui sur le dossier de sa chaise. Une poussée quasi-imperceptible du côté de son épaule droite et une nouvelle source de chaleur. Une fraction de secondes, il se demanda si cette dernière action serait suffisante pour plaider l'autodéfense en cas de recours à la violence. Mais il prévoyait que ses supérieurs hiérarchiques s'accorderaient à trouver cet argument bancal. Il ne pourrait hélas que leur donner raison.

Par la force de l'habitude, il les maudit pour les avoir regroupés dans la même unité. La coïncidence était trop grande pour n'en retenir ne fut-ce que l'hypothèse. Seuls des bureaucrates endimanchés auraient pu penser que regrouper les « héros » de la dernière guerre dans le même bureau pouvait booster leurs résultats.

Comme si les monceaux de cadavres qu'ils avaient en commun n'étaient pas assez nuisibles. Il fallait qu'ils remettent le couvert pour la bonne cause.

« Toujours aussi aimable. Pas besoin de mordre, Heero, j'voulais juste t'aider. » Un simple murmure. Il dut pourtant utiliser tous les lambeaux de sa volonté pour ne pas se frotter l'oreille.

Il avait encore eu un instant d'absence mais n'y réfléchit pas plus avant, chaque cellule de son organisme focalisé sur la présence dans son dos. A la seconde où celui-ci se détourna et retraversa la salle en proposant à la cantonade de préparer le café, il sut que c'était trop. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de se recentrer, de décompresser. De prendre de la distance avant d'en venir aux mains pour s'apaiser.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que Maxwell le prit à parti, lui demandant s'il lui servait son café maintenant ou s'il préférait qu'il attendre son retour. Se retournant lentement pour lui faire face, il nota le peu d'intérêt que Barton portait à la conversation -ses doigts courant sur son clavier- ainsi que l'absence de Winner.

Les mains sur les hanches, la tête légèrement de côté, Duo Maxwell le fixait. Sans détour. Se moquant sans vergogne de sa perte de contrôle, un sourire railleur sur ses lèvres pleines et le regard narquois.

Il n'avait pas donné le change.

Heero Yuy, ancien héros -ou meurtrier- de la guerre des colonies, sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa tempe droite, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de son coéquipier, lisant sans difficulté les syllabes muettes qu'elles articulaient exagérément. Quittant enfin la pièce, il comprit que son mal de tête risquait d'empirer dans les prochains jours. Il avait une nouvelle guerre à mener, de celles qui ne se déroulent pas sur un champ de bataille, mais qui aurait comme décor les couloirs de l'organisation internationale des Preventers.

Duo Maxwell avait fini de sourire. Il avait aperçu sa faiblesse, il n'était plus qu'un mort en sursit.

_Je t'ai eu._

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, finalement, ça va prendre plus d'ampleur que prévu. Ce n'est pas un mal, non?<strong>

**Anaste**


	3. Huitième jour

**Disclaimer **: Ceci n'est qu'un travail de fan, rien ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun salaire.

**Note **: qui a la gueule de bois d'après Halloween ?

Fini le 1 novembre 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2 :<strong> entièrement retravaillé le 31 décembre 2014.

**Je vous conseille de tout relire.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Sujet d'évaluation<strong>

**Huitième jour**

Je ne l'aurais donc jamais percé à jour.

Cette idée est déplaisante car elle signifierait qu'il aurait franchi toutes mes barrières de sécurité sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. J'y avais pourtant mis les formes, ne laissant aucune place au hasard. Je me juge plutôt pointilleux et impartial, n'acceptant pas dans mon entourage professionnel qui que ce soit qui ne serait pas passé au crible.

Lui, comme les autres.

Jugé, dès le premier instant; affirmatif.

Jugé dangereux d'ailleurs, au point de l'attaquer, il n'était qu'un témoin gênant que je me devais de mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il est resté dangereux du reste, la lueur dérangeante dans son regard n'étant pas le signe de la folie douce que certains soldats conservent après une guerre. Dans son cas, il ne s'agit aucunement d'un repli sur lui-même afin de survivre. Non. Cet éclat est une balise qui pousse à la prudence tous ceux qui sont capables de la déceler. Elle est signe d'imprévisibilité. Rien n'est plus redoutable que des paramètres indéchiffrables, une illisibilité de réaction qui demande un surcroît d'attention. Avec lui, l'attaque se portera dans l'angle mort au moment le plus imprédictible. Inattendu mais sans rien d'hasardeux. Un assaut sournois qu'il assène lorsqu'il est certain de vaincre son adversaire.

Un Joker. Voilà ce qu'il est. Un sourire dans une main, une faux dans l'autre. Que l'un ou l'autre frappe, il fera mouche.

Observé; affirmatif.

Dans ses moindres mouvements, jusqu'à connaître le rythme de son souffle, à en décrypter l'intensité et éprouver ses répercussions. Je sais pertinemment qu'endormi, il n'en est que plus vif, comme si le fait de se détendre entraînait systématiquement le réveil d'un sens caché, prêt à l'emploi. J'en ai fait personnellement les frais. Est-ce l'enseignement de L2, cette éducation au quotidien des techniques de survie les plus poussées, qui aurait façonné ses capacités de réaction hors du commun ? Ou quelque chose de plus insidieux, un réel sens supplémentaire, une modification structurale des facultés neuronales se rapprochant des aptitudes NewType ? Serait-ce ces dernières qui lui auraient permis de parvenir jusqu'à un âge considéré comme avancé pour toute personne originaire de la même colonie ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour que l'attaque ait une chance de succès, elle doit être planifiée dans ses moindres détails. Face à lui, l'improvisation n'a aucune chance d'aboutir à un résultat tangible. Je ne le sous-estimerai pas.

Analysé; affirmatif.

Je ne le surestimerai pas non plus. S'il est efficace -en particulier dans les missions d'infiltration et d'élimination- il n'en reste pas moins un imbécile heureux dont les réactions affectives sont plus que gênantes. Je ne parle même pas de ma personne pour laquelle il montre son intérêt d'une manière étonnamment discrète, mais pour ceux, nombreux, pour lesquels il ne fait pas preuve de la même retenue. Quoique, mon opinion concernant ce dernier point tend à se modifier. En effet, les données actuelles mettent en lumière une possible utilisation d'une impression générale tendant à l'abrutissement comme façade. Présentement, je me dois de remettre en question l'ensemble de ses expressions faciales et corporelles.

Quoique je haïsse cette pensée, il me semble que je me sois fourvoyé et que l'intérêt qu'il porte à son entourage ne puisse être qu'une technique de camouflage afin d'endormir notre vigilance. Si c'est le cas, cela a parfaitement fonctionné et sous-entendrait une possible traîtrise.

Décortiqué; affirmatif.

Bien que la compassion ne fasse pas partie de mon entraînement en vue de la guerre et que je considère qu'entretenir des émotions envers ceux qui nous entourent n'est qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie -laquelle pourrait servir une cause plus professionnelle- je ne peux que dédaigner Quatre Raberba Winner pour sa réactivité digne d'un mollusque face à l'agent Maxwell. Il se laisse totalement porter par les effets burlesques de notre coéquipier. Pire, il en redemande. Si sa loyauté devait être remise en question, je ne sais comment réagirait notre consultant. Ce serait un impondérable si un effet boule-de-neige abattait non seulement Maxwell mais tout autant Winner. Les possibles répercutions -non seulement pour l'organisation mais aussi au niveau international- ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

Faire confiance est une faiblesse qui peut coûter cher. J'en ai actuellement une preuve supplémentaire. Bien que toujours sur mes gardes, les attentions de Maxwell m'ont dispersé, ballotant mes conclusions au gré de ses fantaisies.

Mais qu'importe, mes sens dorénavant en alerte, je me dois de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il a perçu ma faiblesse et il a commis l'erreur de m'en faire part.

Il va sans dire que cette dernière est totalement fortuite, causée par le manque de sommeil, et que je ne la laisserai pas se développer à outrance, devenir incontrôlable. Je me dois de la faire disparaître avant qu'il ne se décide à l'utiliser à mon encontre.

Je n'accepterai pas de faire les frais d'une tournure perverse de son esprit.

Il est devenu un danger potentiel que je me dois de supprimer. Si ce point sera délicat à mettre en application, cela n'en reste pas moins une obligation. Mais si sa disparition se doit d'être effective dans les plus brefs délais, elle ne doit pas pour autant faire de vagues. Ou du moins aucune qui risquerait de me mouiller.

S'il s'était contenté de me montrer une attention sexuée, je n'aurais pas été poussé à de telles extrémités. Mais il a montré un désir de jouer avec ma personne, d'utiliser les informations compromettantes que je lui ai par mégarde dévoilées. Je ne peux le permettre.

Il va donc me falloir un plan d'action extrêmement pointilleux afin de déjouer non seulement son attention, mais aussi celle de nos coéquipiers. J'aimerais affirmer ne craindre rien ni personne mais ce serait prendre des risques considérables. A force de travailler de concert, je connais toutes leurs habitudes, toutes leurs capacités, leurs forces et faiblesses. Encore que présentes, ces dernières ont une amplitude qui me laisse peu de marge de manœuvre. Il me faudra être patient, compulser les données de chacun et attendre le moment opportun avant d'attaquer avec célérité.

L'énervement ou la contrariété ne doivent en aucun cas jouer en ma défaveur. Mon but est clair, limpide même, et je retournerai le caractère plein de morgue de Maxwell contre lui-même. La compréhension de l'essence de sa psyché ne me sera d'aucune utilité et je ne perdrai pas de temps et d'énergie à tenter de comprendre ses motivations enfouies.

J'ai bien peur que la guerre lui ait laissé des tares. A moins qu'elles ne soient congénitales ? Qu'importe, il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de rire à mes dépends.

* * *

><p><strong>Que dire sinon « à bientôt » ? ^^<strong>

**Si, si, il faut y croire !**

**Anaste**


	4. Sank 2

**Disclaimer **: Ceci n'est qu'un travail de fan, rien ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun salaire.

**Note **: Heero est complexe à travailler, ce n'en est que plus agréable.

**Merci à ceux qui ont appuyé sur le bouton « alerte ».** Cela prouve en effet que, malgré tout, cette fiction est lue et peut-être même attendue.

Maintenant, le seul salaire que l'on reçoit en tant qu'auteur reste et restera les reviews. Donc, partagez votre avis, permettez-moi de m'améliorer, d'avancer, de prendre du plaisir à vous lire, de me motiver, d'écrire…

Le chapitre suivant n'en viendra que plus rapidement.

**Merci particulier à **_**Gueularde**_** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement.**

Le 22 novembre 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2 :<strong> entièrement retravaillé le 31 décembre 2014.

**Je vous conseille de tout relire.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Sujet d'évaluation<strong>

**Sank, quelque part dans la ville basse, 206 AC**

« _05 à 01 et 03, zone Est sécurisée. Nous sommes en position. _»

Heero jeta un bref coup d'œil à son escouade. Ses hommes étaient parés, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils s'apprêtaient à prendre d'assaut les bâtiments du Culte du Cercle Levant, un groupement intégriste qui prônaient l'assainissement de la Terre de tous les habitants des colonies comme solution à tous les maux du siècle. Principe déjà maintes fois ressassé sans succès par les générations précédentes mais qui pourtant trouvait encore des adeptes.

Une des plus belles bandes de fanatiques qu'il n'avait jamais eu à appréhender. Il faut dire qu'habituellement ces derniers se contentaient de délits mineurs ou de meurtres crapuleux et racistes, rien d'une envergure telle qu'on en vienne à appeler les Preventers. Mais ceux-ci étaient passés d'une organisation semi-politique entourée de petites frappes, à un organisme terroriste d'ampleur internationale qui avait décidé de frapper fort : se débarrasser du problème à la source en annihilant directement tous les satellites habités.

Pour ce faire, ils avaient tout tenté afin d'avoir recours aux Gundams -seule arme capable de mener à bien une telle mission- allant jusqu'à s'allier avec les Triades. Mais dans le crime organisé, les alliances ont autant de poids que la culotte de la grand-mère de Maxwell. Ils avaient fini par s'entretuer.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'importe, Heero avait réuni assez de preuves contre le Culte, sa culpabilité dans une série d'attentats, effectifs ou en préparation, n'étant plus une simple accusation. Le dépeceur du quartier neuf n'en était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres.

« Bien compris 05, nous nous mettons en mouvement. »

D'un geste de la main, il débuta les opérations. Avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude, ses hommes suivirent chacune de ses directives à la seconde même, l'absence de bleus confortant la rapidité d'exécution. L'intervention était particulièrement délicate et pouvait tourner au drame en un instant, il en était conscient et n'avait accepté aucune des jeunes recrues parmi les hommes de la première vague d'offensive. Elles attendaient en renfort, sécurisant la périphérie, Barton les coordonnait avec brio.

« _03 à 01 et 05, le périmètre est bouclé, personne n'en sortira_. »

Bien, toutes les pièces en place, c'était à lui de jouer.

En s'avançant vers le porche afin d'effectuer les obligations d'interpellation -après tout, c'était un bâtiment privé et ils avaient un mandat-, ses hommes déployés de chaque côté, il espéra vaguement que parmi ceux retranchés à l'intérieur, il mettrait la main sur le dépeceur afin de le remercier. C'était un véritable chirurgien, plein de talent dans le déshabillage humain, mais très peu pour assurer son crime. Un débutant en la matière même. Et c'étaient ses multiples erreurs qui leur avaient permis de remonter la filière.

Levant la main pour sonner, il sentit un courant d'excitation le traverser, comme cela lui arrivait souvent avant un combat. Officiellement, ce déploiement de force venait rechercher cet homme pour le mener devant la loi. Officieusement, chacun espérait que l'organisation refuserait de leur remettre l'un des leurs, permettant par ce fait l'assaut.

Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard qu'Heero Yuy se permit de souffler.

Cette opération avait été la pièce finale d'une enquête qui aurait dû être de longue haleine. Elle s'était pourtant bouclée en un tour de main. Comme un rouleau de papier toilette, il avait suffi de parvenir à décrocher la première feuille et de tirer un coup sec pour que tout le reste s'étale à terre.

La comparaison le fit grimacer alors qu'il se dirigeait résolument vers les vestiaires. Il avait besoin d'une douche, de vêtements propres, d'une pause.

A peine deux mois.

Deux mois depuis la découverte du corps tatoué. Deux mois de recherches intensives, de terrain, d'infiltrations, de mises en examen, d'interrogations, de dépouillements de biens immobiliers, de listings téléphoniques, de hackages d'ordinateurs personnels, de réunions jusqu'à pas d'heure, de préparations minutieuses en vue de l'intervention finale. Durant ces deux mois, le boulot abattu avait été considérable.

Certains de ses hommes le saluèrent en quittant la zone du personnel. Ils avaient fini leur journée, eux. Force de frappe, ils étaient l'application et non pas la tête pensante. Ils obéissaient aux ordres et, une fois leur travail effectué, s'en retournaient retrouver leur famille. Enfin, pour ceux qui en revenaient.

Il y avait peu de monde dans les vestiaires des officiers, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il détestait ces rangées de casiers étiquetés et ces douches communes. Hélas, il ne se voyait pas rentrée chez lui couvert de sang et de poussière, le cuir de son véhicule de fonction n'y survivrait pas.

Une résistance plus acharnée que prévue et deux morts l'avaient retenu avec de la paperasse, laissant à chacun le temps de laisser ce mélange de sueur et de sang entre les rainures du carrelage en guise de présence.

Enfin, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, c'était Chang qui s'était occupé des blessés et il devait encore être à l'hôpital militaire. Malgré tout, la mission avait été qualifiée de succès par ses supérieurs avant qu'ils ne lui permettent de se retirer. Il se demanda distraitement ce qu'en penseraient les familles en observant les cercueils recevoir les honneurs posthumes.

Soupirant, il commença à se déshabiller, glissant directement ses vêtements dans le bac prévu à cet effet. Celui pour le sang, cela va sans dire. Les lavandières avaient été très claires sur ce point : on ne mélange pas les tissus humides d'hémoglobines avec ceux qui n'étaient que tachés de sueur ! Heero avait intégré la donnée avant de passer à autre chose.

Se glissant sous l'eau chaude, il ferma les yeux et attendit. L'eau comme exutoire à ses pensées négatives. L'eau pour les débarrasser de la crasse et des courbatures, tout autant que de ses tensions psychologiques. L'eau pour le purifier et lui permettra de faire face, encore, à nouveau, ne pas faire défaut à sa réputation.

Car il ne fallait pas être deux fois trop malin pour comprendre que s'il s'était plongé tant et si bien dans cette mission qu'elle avait été achevée en deux temps, trois mouvements, c'était tout d'abord afin de ne pas réfléchir plus avant à certains problèmes personnels.

L'introspection n'avait jamais été le point fort d'Heero et, jusqu'à présent, il s'en était parfaitement passé. Aucune raison pour que ça change.

La douche lui fit du bien. Bougeant lentement, il permit au jet de frapper ses épaules, le haut de sa colonne vertébrale, son cuir chevelu, son visage, ses pectoraux. Un mouvement de balancier dont la régularité avait des bienfaits hypnotiques au point qu'il se laissa même aller à soupirer.

Il avait toujours eu un attrait particulier pour l'eau. Certains se reconnaissent plus particulièrement dans un élément après tout. Ne dit-on un caractère de feu, être terre-à-terre, ou libre comme l'air ? Pour Heero, ce n'était que des conneries, seule l'eau avait de réels avantages, suffisamment évidents pour qu'il lui fasse relativement confiance. L'eau éteignait le feu d'un combat difficile, amortissait la chute d'un gundam, permettait un camouflage idéal pour l'approche d'une cible, ou propre à se faire oublier. Elle permettait aussi de calmer une brûlure, de laver une plaie, de tenir un siège, de réveiller Maxwell à une distance raisonnable.

La mort par noyade n'était pas une cause de décès suffisamment traumatisant pour se méfier de l'élément liquide. En mission, une hydratation convenable avait toujours posé plus de difficultés qu'un trop plein. C'était un des avantages certains d'une relative sédentarisation : la possibilité d'une douche quasi-quotidienne.

Le rire gras d'autres officiers le sortit de sa tranquillité.

Claquant la langue d'énervement, il entreprit d'achever de se laver rapidement. Il ne connaissait pas ces hommes-là, ils ne risquaient donc pas de venir lui parler, mais la magie s'était enfuie et le retour au présent n'était pas des plus agréables. Son rapport était attendu, il n'avait que trop traîné.

Une serviette autour de la taille, une autre sur la tête, il se frictionna tout en retournant vers son casier. Une mission d'achevée et bien plus en attente. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, les dossiers devaient déborder sur son bureau.

La raison pour laquelle cette affaire s'était résolue en un tour de main était toute simple : il y avait engagé toute son énergie. Au point qu'il ne se rappelait pas la dernière conversation ne s'en rapportant pas. Réléna peut-être ? Il lui semblait vaguement qu'elle l'avait appelé la semaine précédente. Une sombre histoire de cavalier pour le prochain bal de l'ambassade d'il-ne-se-souvenait-plus-quel-pays. Il avait écouté d'une oreille et avait décliné sans réfléchir, les mots découlant par la force de l'habitude. Elle lui avait paru désabusée dans sa manière de le saluer avant de raccrocher.

Passant son bracelet d'identification devant la serrure magnétique, il en tira des vêtements propres, notant distraitement que c'était son denier caleçon avant de l'enfiler.

Progressivement, à mesure que sa peau nue disparaissait, il sentait son estomac se nouer et ses muscles se tendre. Des sensations désagréables qu'il avait appris à connaître durant l'année écoulée. Des sensations habituellement réservées à ses réveils douloureux avant d'avoir graduellement colonisé ses journées. Et il savait pertinemment ce qui lui causait ces inopportuns.

Ces deux mois, il avait mis de côté son principal souci, il l'avait fui en quelque sorte, l'avait laissé entre parenthèses le temps de s'abrutir sous le travail et aurait bien voulu tirer un trait définitif sur celui-ci.

Maxwell.

Deux syllabes en point de suspension dans son existence.

Deux syllabes de trop au bureau. Quel que soit le lieu où il se trouvait, il entendait parler de lui. Certains allaient même dans leur frénésie jusqu'à graver la porte des gogues de leurs désirs grivois. Plus d'une fois, il avait pensé migrer vers les toilettes féminines, mais hélas cela risquait de lui coûter plus cher que de fermer les yeux. En outre, il n'était pas certain qu'il en soit dispensé. D'après les bruits de couloir, son coéquipier ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et ce n'était pas une question de sexe, ou même de monogamie, qui allait l'arrêter. Encore une raison de plus pour se méfier de lui.

Deux syllabes qui l'avaient poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Une fois l'énervement retombé, la colère de s'être fait surprendre en position d'infériorité éteinte, il s'était rendu compte de la puérilité de sa réaction. Elle avait été régie par ses tripes, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Maxwell, et sa réflexion avait été reléguée en second plan, très loin derrière son désir de vengeance.

Quelle qu'en soit son envie, mettre fin à l'existence de Maxwell pour une raison aussi trivial que d'avoir froissé sa fierté était un brin excessif. Ce genre d'attitude était plus le genre de Chang, bien que la maturité lui eût donné plus de retenue. Mais quant il s'agissait de Maxwell, les comportements des uns et des autres n'avaient plus grand chose de coutumier, comme si sa seule présence exacerbait les émotions de ceux qui l'entouraient. Et lui semblait s'en délecter…

Vérifiant son arme de service, il la plaça dans son holster avant de refermer son casier d'un coup sec. Sa veste dans une main, il quitta la pièce à grands pas. Il avait du pain sur la planche afin de boucler son rapport et de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Peut-être qu'ensuite, il demanderait quelques jours de repos.

Il ne rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait quitté Sank de son plein gré et, après les heures supplémentaires de ces dernières semaines, ses supérieurs ne pourraient pas les lui refuser. Et quand bien même, il pourrait toujours prendre un congé sans solde.

Ou demander une affectation auprès de Réléna. Garde du corps était un job ne demandant pas un grand investissement, des compétences physiques et une réactivité à toute épreuve mais pas beaucoup de réflexion. Un boulot reposant en somme.

D'un geste de la main qui fit sursauter la secrétaire qui arrivait à contresens, il éparpilla ses pensées idiotes. Il était ridicule.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero Yuy, héros –ou meurtrier- des guerres des colonies, était fatigué de se battre. Non pas pour la paix et la protection civile, non, ce combat-là lui semblait naturel, comme une continuité de lui-même, et il ne pouvait se concevoir un autre rôle à jouer. Mais ce conflit, contre un coéquipier, pour la sauvegarde de son intégrité, contre une menace intangible et incompréhensible…

Ce conflit demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie, de la vitalité qu'il préférait conserver pour les Preventers et non pas dilapider à l'intention d'un seul d'entre eux.

Il voulait juste que Maxwell le laisse tranquille.

Comme durant ces dernières semaines, par exemple. Ils s'étaient à peine croisés entre deux réunions et seul son regard l'avait déshabillé alors qu'il le saluait. Il n'avait fait aucune allusion à sa faiblesse. Rien d'ironique ou de sarcastique. Pas le moindre signe d'une tension, ni sourire, ni geste équivoque, attendant vraisemblablement qu'ils se retrouvent en tête-à-tête. Attendant le bon moment.

Et Heero, lui, voulait la paix. Pour la Terre et les colonies bien sûr, mais surtout pour lui-même.

Remontant les couloirs vers son département, il se fit la réflexion que la tranquillité l'avait déserté à l'instant même où l'Américain avait débarqué avec armes et fracas, un carton sous le bras, le sourire en bandoulière. Au contraire de Winner, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'expliquer sa présence, mais ne s'était pas pour autant tenu coi à la manière de Barton. Il ne lui avait pas fallu trente secondes pour se retrouver à fuir en riant la colère de Chang qui cherchait déjà à l'étrangler. Le Chinois avait beau être sanguin, cela n'en restait pas moins un record. Et si au départ il avait apprécié les compétences de leur nouveau coéquipier -tant au niveau de ses connaissances en mécanique que pour ses techniques méticuleuses d'assassinat- il avait rapidement trouvé ses débordements problématiques.

L'Américain était trop. Trop énergique. Trop bruyant. Trop imprévisible. Trop chaleureux. Trop entreprenant. Trop dangereux.

Il n'avait aucune confiance en Maxwell.

De plus, ce dernier prenait toute la place dans leur bureau -sans que le terme « commun » n'ait une quelconque répercussion sur son attitude- chaque jour grignotant une parcelle supplémentaire sur son espace vital. Heero était fatigué de combattre sa façon insidieuse de se rapprocher.

Là, il en avait sacrément marre. Epuisé par ses nuits écourtées, dégoûté par l'odeur du sang, lassé par la mission. Il avait vraiment brûlé la chandelle par les deux bouts, calcinant le peu de patience et d'énergie qui lui restait au passage.

Ouvrant la porte pour plonger directement dans un regard violet, il dut faire appel à toute son impassibilité pour ne pas tourner directement les talons.

« Hey, je t'attendais. On est coéquipier sur la prochaine mission et j'ai déjà boulotté le dossier. Tu veux un café pendant que je te mets au parfum ? J'en ai préparé pendant que je poireautais. Mais où est-ce que t'es resté si longtemps? Quoique, vu l'état des deux autres, ch'uis verni que t'aies pris une douche. Enfin, t'inquiète pas pour le rapport, Tro et Wu s'en sont chargés avant de partir. Hé bien, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tu viens ? »

S'obligeant à effectuer un pas en avant, Heero se demanda si Réléna accepterait d'appuyer sa candidature au poste de garde du corps attitré. Bien sûr, il devrait déménager au palais présidentiel, ce qui cloisonnerait ses libertés individuelles, mais c'était un moindre mal.

Non ?

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis<strong> (je ne mords pas, ou si peu).

**A bientôt**

**Anaste**


	5. Septante deuxième jour

**Disclaimer **: Ceci n'est qu'un travail de fan, rien ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun salaire.

**Note **: Finalement, j'ai trouvé hier ce qui clochait et j'ai réécrit tout le chapitre. Bon, évidemment, ça vous fait une belle jambe puisque vous ne lirez que cette version-ci…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Merci particulier à _**Gueularde**_ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement (tes reviews me touchent vraiment ^^).

Fini le 30 décembre 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2 :<strong> entièrement retravaillé le 31 décembre 2014.

**Je vous conseille de tout relire.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Sujet d'évaluation<strong>

**Septante-deuxième jour**

Le temps de la compilation n'a plus lieu d'être, je me dois de laisser mes conclusions en testament pour si, un jour, quelqu'un se sent le besoin de reprendre là où je me serai arrêté.

Combien de temps vais-je encore tenir ? Combien de temps vais-je encore supporter ? Combien de temps avant de rendre les armes et de choisir une nouvelle destinée ?

Je ne m'étais pourtant jamais posé la question du choix. Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Mon destin tout tracé depuis ma prime enfance. Les conflits. Les responsabilités. Ma vie. Tout s'est enchaîné avec une telle rapidité que réfléchir à autre chose qu'une stratégie pour la mission en cours n'était qu'une perte de temps.

Mais comme dit Winner : si on perd la foi en son destin, on perd les armes pour le combattre, et continuer malgré tout n'engendrerait plus de mal que de bien, il faut apprendre à tourner la page et à se fixer un nouvel objectif. Ça devait être pendant la guerre, probablement après une mission particulièrement délicate. Je me rappelle confusément avoir hausser les épaules avant de poursuivre les réparations sur Wing.

Finalement, ses paroles pourtant ridiculement moralisatrices m'auront marqué davantage que je ne l'aurais cru. Et puis la question se pose bel et bien.

Suis-je encore utile ?

En toute objectivité, seuls Barton et Chang pourraient mener mes dossiers à leur terme s'ils n'avaient pas eux-mêmes un travail conséquent. Par contre, Maxwell et Winner ont des capacités complémentaires d'avec les miennes mais inadéquates pour répondre aux exigences de mes missions. En effet, si Winner est un stratège aux compétences diplomatiques évidentes, Maxwell est trop imprévisible et individualiste pour une action de terrain demandant engagement, travail d'équipe ou de précision.

Ou pas.

En ce qui concerne Maxwell, tout n'est plus qu'incertitude. Ma seule conviction est le danger que son caractère lunatique représente pour l'organisation. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, voilà longtemps qu'il aurait été viré. Hélas, Une semble accorder plus de crédits à ses aptitudes qu'aux difficultés qu'il engendre.

Maxwell est un clown qui se joue de nous.

Voici en une phrase la conclusion de mon rapport sur ses activités. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le mettre hors-jeu, si ce n'est avec des méthodes définitives qui ne sont plus à l'ordre du jour. Evidemment, s'il devenait une menace pour l'ordre planétaire, la donne serait différente. Jusqu'à présent, il n'en est rien.

Mais ma fatigue tant physique que mentale, liée à la recrudescence des cauchemars, risque de me mettre HS, ce qui enrayerait ma surveillance. Je me prépare donc à passer la main prématurément à celui ou ceux qui comprendront la nécessité de n'accorder qu'une confiance toute relative au joker qui nous sert de coéquipier.

Ainsi, ce dossier comporte trois parties parfaitement distinctes. Toutes mes notes, observations, preuves irréfutables de double jeu et hypothèses à soumettre, y sont regroupées. Mon choix structurel ne fut pas de donner un thème à chaque partie, non, elles traitent toutes du même sujet : Maxwell.

Le seul mais pas l'unique.

Chaque section montre un aspect, un changement distinct de sa personnalité. Une configuration pointilleuse de laquelle je ne suis parvenu qu'à dégager une unique ligne conductrice : les modifications perceptibles dans son psyché suivent une évolution chronologique.

Rien qu'avec une lecture en diagonale, cette évidence ne peut que sauter aux yeux. Les trois étapes semblent correspondre à trois stades contrastés de développement, comme si de chrysalide Maxwell cherchait à gagner sa pleine maturité.

I. Les premiers temps

Ce sont ces derniers qui ont duré le plus longtemps. Débutés dès son arrivée, ils sont tout d'abord passés inaperçus avant de prendre progressivement une détestable ampleur. Au point que je l'ai réellement cru intéressé par ma personne, piétinant mes plates-bandes afin d'être le plus visible possible.

A ce moment-là, tout était bon pour se faire remarquer et il a investi tous mes milieux de vie avec un systématisme frisant l'obsession pathologique. Professionnellement parlant du moins. Que ce soit la chaise inoccupée à mes côtés, la planche réservée à mes dossiers dans l'armoire du fond, le casier voisin dans les vestiaires, la table que j'avais investie pour mes brèves apparitions à la cantine, ou la place de parking libre la plus proche de mon véhicule de service. Même mon tiroir à fournitures se retrouva envahi par ses trombones ! Au vu de leur couleur -mauve-, il est inenvisageable de s'en servir.

Jour après jour un peu plus présent dans mon entourage immédiat, laissant parfois passer des semaines avant de prendre possession d'un espace supplémentaire. Prenant garde de ne pas éveiller ma suspicion mais pourtant se voulant évident.

D'un illogisme patenté.

Serait-il possible qu'il n'ait été qu'un appât ? Tellement visible que l'éviter tourne au cauchemar ? Que finalement le regard le recherche lorsqu'il n'est plus dans la ligne de mire ? Que l'esprit en devienne obnubilé, guettant son mouvement suivant, cherchant à tout instant les règles de son jeu alors que chaque tentative est vouée à l'échec ?

Réaction pavlovienne qui tourne à la monomanie avant qu'on n'en reprenne péniblement le contrôle.

Mais dans quel but ? Aurai-je manqué la donnée essentielle à la compréhension du plan d'ensemble ?

Au vu de ma complète ignorance, ma frustration était à son comble. Surtout qu'il prit garde de ne modifier en rien ses rapports avec nos coéquipiers.

En effet, il a directement imposé ses marques à notre gestion de travail, retrouvant ses réactions de temps de guerre : la complicité qui paraît le lier à Winner, l'indifférence face au stoïcisme de Barton, l'utilisation de Chang pour se décharger de l'adrénaline d'une mission. J'ai eu pendant quelque temps l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de nos missions terroristes lorsque nous partagions une planque.

Du moins jusqu'à la prise de conscience. J'étais le seul avec qui son comportement avait changé. Et d'après ce que je peux actuellement observer, la primauté m'est toujours octroyée.

Bien évidemment, pas du tout au tout, mais suffisamment pour m'interpeller et enclencher une observation minutieuse de sa personne. Si son but était d'éveiller mon intérêt, il l'a atteint. Mais je m'interroge toujours sur le sens réel à accorder aux différentes données relevées.

Moi qui me targue de ne pouvoir être déstabilisé, qui tire orgueil de mes talents d'analyse, j'y ai cru.

J'ai cru à une reconnaissance réelle de mes facultés lorsque, trois mois après son arrivée, il a cessé tout grommellements pour exécuter consciencieusement mes directives.

J'ai cru à un désir de mettre en place de bonnes relations professionnelles alors que, six mois après, il ne s'est plus contenté d'exécuter mais de devancer ou de compléter mes desiderata.

J'ai cru à un intérêt clairement établi pour mes compétences quand, quelques semaines plus tard, il s'est mis à solliciter mon avis sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Ensuite, il a manigancé pour que l'on se retrouve le plus souvent possible affecté sur les mêmes affaires. Enfin, il s'est arrangé pour que nos heures de repos coïncident.

A ma grande honte, plus d'un an et demi s'est écoulé avant que je ne le suspecte de suivre un plan pré-établi.

II. La présence

Bien avant d'en prendre conscience, j'ai eu ce sentiment diffus d'une présence dans mon dos, d'un regard logé entre mes omoplates, d'une tension pesant sur mes épaules. De ces sensations instinctives qui préviennent d'un danger. De celles dont j'ai l'habitude depuis ma tendre enfance et que je suis. Toujours.

Et pourtant, j'eus beau augmenter la diligence de mes réactions, rien. Pas une ombre, un détail, un crissement, qui aurait pu me mettre sur une piste. Personne ne me suivait, personne ne me pistait. Les données étaient erronées. Pire, je ne pouvais plus faire confiance à mes sens aiguisés par tant d'années de combat.

J'ai cru devenir fou.

Jusqu'au jour où j'ai croisé son regard.

La logique m'avait poussé à rechercher une présence ennemie ou inhabituelle, non pas l'intérêt d'un coéquipier. Bien mal m'en prit. Il me fut ensuite évident qu'en réalité il ne relâchait son attention qu'un bref instant avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte. J'apercevais à peine le nœud de sa natte disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir, son rire à l'opposé d'une pièce, le bruit caractéristique de sa Harley tournant dans la rue perpendiculaire à mon logement.

J'avais affaire à un stalker.

De nouveau, le questionnement s'est imposé. S'est renforcé. Quel était le but de cette surveillance ? De quoi voulait-il s'assurer ? En quoi ma présence, ma vigilance, pouvaient-ils être un danger quelconque pour lui ?

Que me voulait-il, bordel !

Ce jour-là, à peine étonné de s'être fait repérer, il a soutenu mon regard un bref instant, juste de quoi m'assurer d'être bien au centre de ses préoccupations, avant de se recentrer sur sa conversation d'avec Winner.

J'ai, par la suite, pris en compte la présence du consultant comme donnée inhérente à son attention. Rien d'immanent bien sûr, mais une utilisation presque quotidienne de leur lien afin de passer inaperçu. Là où est Winner, Maxwell n'est jamais loin -dans les locaux de l'organisation en tout cas- et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il me fixe alors qu'ils dialoguent. Le tout dans le but évident de se rendre imperceptible dans mon environnement immédiat.

Après quelques semaines de ce manège, lorsqu'il fut flagrant que je n'étais pas dupe, il modifia encore son comportement, probablement afin de me notifier d'un paramètre supplémentaire. Bien que je n'en connaisse toujours pas les règles, ce fut le moment où je pris conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour honni, le souvenir me laissant encore un frissonnement désagréable au niveau de mon échine.

Alors que j'étais une nouvelle fois en train de chercher à décortiquer sa conduite, il s'est garanti de ma totale attention avant de lentement glisser sa langue entre ses dents. Juste un millimètre. Un éclat presque rouge.

Sanguin.

Ses yeux fixés sur moi, probablement en attente de ma réaction, il a longé -_léché_- sa lèvre supérieure. Puis a éclaté de rire.

Se moquait-il de ma crispation de dégoût ? Réagissait-il à une blague de Winner avec qui il poursuivit sans complexe sa conversation ? La bienveillance de ce dernier, son sourire d'une douceur hypocrite, ne m'a révélé aucune information additionnelle.

Et si je me suis finalement détourné, ce fut pour suivre Barton en réunion. Je ne le bénirai jamais assez de m'avoir donné une excuse pour me sortir de l'enclave répugnante de l'attention de Maxwell.

III. L'affirmation

Si une interrogation subsistait encore après cette démonstration, il ne mit pas longtemps à la dissiper.

La faim lisible dans son expression depuis ce jour ne peut qu'être d'ordre sexuel.

Bien que prônant une certaine perversion -il ne s'en cache pas-, Maxwell ne pousse pas sa gourmandise jusqu'au cannibalisme. Aucune mort ou disparition pouvant être attribuée à ce genre d'altération des normes sociétales n'a pu être relevée durant toutes ses années de services à Sank ou autour des différents lieux des missions auxquelles il a participé. Je m'en suis assuré.

Il ne reste donc que l'hypothèse d'un désir sexuel pour expliquer son attitude.

Dès le lendemain, ce fut la curée.

De l'effleurement du bout du doigt à l'accidentel attouchement, en passant par les gloussements, battements de cils et sourires trop appuyés. J'eus droit à la totale. Le tout semblant directement tiré de ces manuels de reproduction humaine appelés « magazines pornographiques », utilisés par les hommes de mon escouade lorsqu'ils cherchent à faire baisser la tension d'une mission.

Bien que peu intéressé par cet aspect de la vie en société, j'en ai reconnu les appels à l'échange de fluides.

Je les ai tout autant niés.

Mais mon humiliation fut à son comble lorsque -suite à une remarque de Chang sur un possible lavage de cerveau de la part d'un ennemi inconnu afin de le transformer en « onna »- je reçus mon quota de marques de soutien, de regards compatissants et de ricanements. D'après les bruits de couloirs, même le Colonel Une y a été de son commentaire.

Malgré tout, je ne peux que relever que la misogynie de notre coéquipier a eu comme conséquence appréciable de m'octroyer une paix relative. Comme un enfant boudeur, il disparut de mon environnement immédiat l'espace de quelques jours.

Il reprit son offensive le 26 mars 206.

Il s'agit là de la date qui fit déborder la coupe. Cette goutte d'eau m'a poussé à compiler mes observations, jusqu'alors disparates, pour en dégager une ligne de conduite afin de tenter d'appréhender la sienne, de conduite.

Paradoxalement, il s'agit aussi de l'affaire qui m'a rassuré quant au but final poursuivi par Maxwell. Comme avec tant d'autres avant moi, il cherche juste à ajouter un nom sur son tableau de chasse. J'en suis tout autant soulagé -une possible traîtrise semblant un rien farfelue sous la lumière des nouvelles données- qu'inquiet sur mes aptitudes à garantir mon intégrité physique. Il semble en effet prêt à toutes les extrémités afin d'accomplir son dessein.

Qu'il soit clair que je ne ressens aucun désir qui puisse me distraire de ma fonction. Rien ne m'amènera à préférer une étourderie grivoise et détestable au maintien de l'ordre planétaire et à la sécurité publique. Mais lui en faire prendre conscience m'apparaît des plus ardus.

Je me dois de revenir sur l'instant de ma lucidité retrouvée.

A ma grande honte, les deux années précédentes avaient finies sur un statut quo, habitué comme je l'étais sur ses dispositions de stalker, et avaient émoussé mes capacités de réaction de manière exponentielle.

Je ne ressentais alors qu'un bref moment d'énervement lorsque nos doigts se rencontraient « par mégarde » en passant le sucre, un café, un stylo, un dossier, une arme, que sais-je encore. Même l'insistance de son regard ne m'empêchait nullement de m'exercer entre deux missions. En cette période creuse -comme si le banditisme international avait des congés payés-, j'avais remarqué qu'un exercice physique quotidien me permettait de calmer les tensions occasionnées par les cauchemars.

Je ne sais ce qu'il en serait aujourd'hui, je ne prends plus le risque d'utiliser les installations de musculation qu'à la condition sine qua non que je puisse rentrer sans traîner. Autant dire seulement en fin de journée. Ou, encore mieux, dans une de ces salles de fitness civiles à la mode.

Le bénéfice que j'en retirais le matin est réduit à néant par sa présence. Et le surprendre à baver sur mon corps est une pression en rien agréable.

Je n'ai pourtant pas pour habitude d'être pudique. Il faut dire que mon apprentissage fut plus tourné vers l'utilisation des armes que l'usage des bonnes manières, que ce soit auprès d'Odin Lowe ou du professeur J. L'intimité est une notion sur laquelle j'ai fait une croix très tôt. La pudeur peut être une faiblesse et il faut se défaire de ses faiblesses afin d'être à cent pour cent opérationnel.

Seulement voilà, il y a des limites à tout et, en venant m'observer sous la douche, il en a franchi une de plus.

Ne pas être pudique est une chose, se sentir harceler en est une autre. Je ne partagerai plus jamais les douches du centre d'entraînement, je refuse de continuer à être ridiculisé !

Je me souviens parfaitement de la tension occasionnée par une présence dans mon dos. M'être retourné pour le retrouver suffisamment proche pour que ses vêtements mouillés par l'eau de ma douche moulent parfaitement son anatomie. Suffisamment proche pour que je ne rate rien de son excitation, de sa langue nerveuse passant sur ses lèvres, de ses yeux brumeux, son souffle court, son érection. Suffisamment proche pour qu'un pas lui suffise pour m'acculer dos au carrelage et chercher à m'embrasser.

Mon poing sur sa tronche l'a envoyé trébucher aux pieds de deux subalternes entrant à cet instant.

Malgré l'étonnement lisible dans son expression, mon repli stratégique s'était une nouvelle fois effectué sous son rire.

Il ne fallut pas attendre vingt-quatre heures pour que l'histoire fasse le tour des différents services. Les diverses notes et mails de soutient ou de haine (toutes inévitablement anonymes) qui ont plu pendant dix jours, en sont une preuve indiscutable. L'amusement lisible dans le sourire de Winner ou sous la frange de Barton ne faisant que l'attester. Seule l'attitude de Chang n'a pas dévié de sa ligne directrice. Exécrant les bruits de couloir, je ne suis même pas certain que cet incident soit parvenu jusqu'à lui.

En ce qui concerne Maxwell, l'hématome qu'il a conservé en conséquence ne l'a en rien calmé. Au contraire, depuis ce jour, il semble plus que désireux de me faire perdre contenance. Et, s'il ne cherche jamais à entretenir un rapport physique plus prononcé qu'un effleurement, tout est bon pour me rappeler qu'il en est capable.

Il joue avec moi. Deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière juste avant que je ne perde patience. Son test permanent de mes limites a eu raison de ces dernières. J'en suis devenu ridicule, son attitude empiète sur mon professionnalisme, ma haine a actuellement plus d'importance que la réussite de mes missions. C'est intolérable !

Cette mission commune sera le point d'orgue de mon inimitié. De deux choses l'une, il retente quoi que ce soit et je l'émascule. Ou il continue de danser sur mes nerfs et je quitte l'organisation. Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ces éventualités, je vais devoir débuter les modalités de mon transfert.

Cette mission sera donc le temps qui me permettra de faire le tri dans mes dossiers et mettre tout en place en vue de mon remplacement.

Et d'attendre ma prise de position auprès de Réléna.

Là, il ne pourra plus me suivre, j'en serai définitivement débarrassé.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, je ne mords pas (ou si peu).<strong>

**A bientôt**

**Anaste**


	6. Sank 3

**Disclaimer **: Ceci n'est qu'un travail de fan, rien ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun salaire.

**Note **: Heero est complexe à travailler, ce n'en est que plus agréable.

**Je m'excuse du temps que vous avez attendu ce chapitre**. Je ne peux hélas pas garantir une régularité dans mes postes avec un boulot pour le moins prenant.

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé **(néologisme que j'apprécie énormément).

Merci particulier à _**Gueularde**_ et _**Lana**_ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement (n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre mail que je puisse vous remercier de « vive voix »).

**Le 4 avril 2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2 :<strong> entièrement retravaillé le 31 décembre 2014.

**Je vous conseille de tout relire.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Sujet d'évaluation<strong>

**Sank, dans les quartiers d'habitations ouest, 207 AC**

Comme d'accoutumé depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de mois, Heero Yuy se réveilla en sursaut. Dans un mouvement désordonné d'esprit encore confus, il se débattit contre l'emprise des draps. Il mourrait de chaud, sa chambre était un four, lui, un gigot à rôtir. La tâche était rendue encore plus délicate par sa sueur, le tissu trempé lui collant hargneusement au corps.

On lui en voulait.

C'était une réelle tentative de meurtre.

Chaque infime action, ne fut-ce celle de son gros orteil gauche, le garrottait un peu plus. Et, alors qu'il se retournait d'un coup de hanche, le drap lui emprisonna les jambes. Un autre déplacement désordonné lui enserra la gorge et il sentit le sang pulser dans sa jugulaire. A cet instant, il vit distinctement la mort se profiler dans un lointain beaucoup trop proche à son goût. La tête lui tournait et, si cela continuait, il perdrait connaissance.

Dans un grognement indistinct, il abandonna tout sens commun. Seule restait la mission ultime de se dégager de ce linceul. Il était pris au piège, enrobé comme un nem dans un cocon de coton, il ne lui restait plus qu'être enfourné.

Quelle mort idiote pour le héros -ou meurtrier- des guerres de colonies.

L'espace d'une seconde, l'expression contrariée de Chang -que ses supérieurs ne manqueraient pas d'envoyer enquêter sur son décès plus que suspect- vint s'imprimer sur sa rétine occasionnant un bref arrêt sur image. Dans un espace-temps alternatif, il put observer le susnommé signer le rapport relatant sa mort incommensurablement stupide, un air de dédain clairement lisible sur ses traits.

C'était hors de question.

Il se débattit de plus belle. Tirant, mordant, poussant, cherchant à se redresser, ne touchant plus le matelas que par de minimes parties de son corps.

À force de tendre et détendre le tissu, de le palper vaille que vaille, de se laisser aller à l'instinct, à la bestialité afin de vaincre cet ennemi insaisissable, ses doigts rencontrèrent un accro. Rien d'important ou de réellement tangible mais ses sens en mode « survie ultime » eurent tôt fait d'utiliser cette défaillance à bon escient.

Libre, des morceaux de draps de tous côtés, il se laissa retomber en arrière.

Délivré.

Enfin.

Mais sous pression.

Un bout du tissu, traîtreusement resté accroché à ses hanches, le caressait au rythme de sa respiration. Pas grand chose, juste un effleurement, mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son esprit encore embrouillé s'y focalise.

La douceur était un défaut, la langueur une torture.

Insupportable.

Haletant, ses mains glissèrent sur son corps sans conscience. La vague de honte qui l'envahit, reflua sous le plaisir. Les flashs de son dernier rêve lui apportèrent une divagation bienvenue. Les doigts qui l'effleuraient n'étaient pas les siens, il frissonnait pour deux, suffoquant sous la bouche, les dents, la langue d'un autre. Un corps rythmait sa peau nue, la faisait danser, cadençant ses tremblements, le conduisant progressivement vers le paroxysme. Plus vite. Plus fort.

Il ouvrit les paupières sur du vide.

Il était seul et, la tension quittant ses membres, il peinait à prendre assez de recul pour s'en apercevoir. Levant la main, il observa distraitement son sperme encore gluant qui commençait déjà à se figer.

Un juron entre les dents, il se couvrit un bref instant les yeux de son bras avant qu'une respiration un peu plus profonde que les autres -trop profonde à en croire sa conséquence- ne l'oblige à se lever en catastrophe pour tanguer jusqu'à ses toilettes, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Malgré la cuvette remplie, le dégoût de lui-même ne le quitta pas. Posant le front contre la porcelaine, il patienta le temps que les soubresauts de son estomac s'estompent. Il s'exhorta à la sérénité, l'énervement ne pouvant logiquement ne conduire qu'à un remix de la situation précédente. Il devait reprendre le contrôle coûte que coûte.

Un gloussement nerveux agita son diaphragme, rendant sa résolution plus laborieuse encore. Qu'il était ridicule, à genoux devant ses chiottes, à rendre ses tripes suite à un putain de rêve !

Bien que les tenants et les aboutissements semblaient avoir évolué dans un sens qui lui échappait, ses rêves restaient d'immondes cauchemars ! Jamais il n'avait été humilié de la sorte, par sa propre personne en plus, sans que la moindre volonté n'y changea quoi que ce soit. Il y avait mis les formes pourtant, testant sans relâche toutes les techniques connues afin de se décharger de son fardeau.

Un peu honteusement, la reconnaissance d'avoir été proche d'abandonner se cachait dans son subconscient, bien décidé à passer inaperçu de son propriétaire. Oui, sa mauvaise foi avait manqué avoir le dessus lorsque les cauchemars étaient devenus tellement récurrents qu'il avait fini par simplement les occulter de sa réalité.

Mais leur nouvelle forme avait réveillé sa volonté, lui donnant un regain d'énergie, bien décidé à détruire la source de la nuisance. Jamais il ne s'était laissé aller à entretenir une vie sexuelle active, même avec sa main droite, et il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Surtout en réponse à _ça_ !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas fait d'heures supplémentaires intempestives dédiant son temps libre à sa recherche personnelle. Bien qu'il dut serrer les dents devant cet élan non professionnaliste, il s'exhortait en listant tous les préjudices qu'entraînaient la fatigue et cette tension perpétuelle qui l'accompagnait dans sa vie quotidienne.

Ses réveils en sursaut augmentaient considérablement son rythme cardiaque usant progressivement le muscle, et crispaient son corps durant l'intégralité de la journée jouant sur ses réflexes. Cette manie d'être de plus en plus sur les nerfs avait plus d'une fois risqué de tourner au drame -pour les autres- alors que, dans un premier temps, sans qu'il y prit garde, il avait braqué son arme sur l'informaticien du service de recherche du grand banditisme sur Internet suite à son éclat de rire. Ainsi que sur la donzelle du douzième qui avait bruyamment gémi à son passage pendant que Maxwell lui dévorait le cou. Sans parler du chercheur du moins trois dont la face faisait concurrence à sa calculatrice qui avait d'un geste de triomphe renversé son café sur les dossiers emmenés à la cafétéria. Ce jour-là, Barton et Chang s'étaient mis à deux pour empêcher le coup de partir et de détruire les lunettes du boutonneux ainsi que sa cervelle. Les plaintes internes avaient été étouffées par Une mais il était parfaitement conscient que la prochaine bourde serait le couperet de sa vie professionnelle.

La tranquillité de ses hormones ne pourrait donc que renforcer ses aptitudes au combat. Et garder ses réflexes pour les missions de terrain.

C'était sur cet argumentaire implacable qu'il s'était plongé presque joyeusement dans l'exorcisme de ses maux.

Hélas, jusqu'à présent sa bonne volonté ne s'était soldée que par un échec. D'autant plus frustrant qu'il en était rabaissant: il avait beau utiliser toutes les techniques de relaxation qu'il avait découvert, il se réveillait immanquablement avec une gaule d'adolescent et un vocabulaire de charretier.

Si relier Maxwell avec sa présente condition ne lui avait pas paru des plus incongrus, il aurait juré que son coéquipier y était pour quelque chose. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas exactement, il s'agissait plutôt d'une intuition. Le vocabulaire peut-être...

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en imaginant ce dernier tomber en syncope à force de rire face à sa situation.

Se redressant dans un grognement néandertalien, il abattit son poing sur le miroir, se coupant au passage.

Il ne rêvait plus.

Se passant de l'eau sur le visage dans une tentative désespérée de s'éclaircir les idées, il se fit la réflexion que, tout compte fait, si le réveil était à ce point brutal, il préférait encore dormir.

Si fatigué, tendu, irritable, à peine opérationnel. Il n'était plus qu'une loque et en était douloureusement conscient. Et s'il désirait une preuve irréfutable, il lui suffisait de s'observer dans les restes du miroir, ses cernes bleues mettaient parfaitement en valeur son regard de bête traquée.

Il grimaça, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'accentuer les signes évidents d'épuisement.

Traqué... Mais par quoi, bon dieu!

Depuis ses prémices, le rêve n'avait cessé d'évoluer, passant d'un cauchemar irritant de par son impuissance mais néanmoins banal, à _ça_. L'affreux croquemitaine insaisissable jusque dans son souvenir l'avait finalement capturé dans sa toile non pas pour le dévorer dans le sens littéral mais pour le déguster comme un amant.

Il ne capitulerait pas.

Malgré tout, à trop se réveiller en train de bander, ça en était devenu douloureux. Psychiquement d'abord, physiquement ensuite. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de réveils à moitié étranglé. Mais si ces derniers s'étaient empirés, l'unique solution pour faire redescendre la pression n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

La branlette restait l'arme suprême.

Les rares fois où son rêve ne l'avait pas poursuivi dans son éveil, il avait bien essayé les techniques basiques -douches froides, lectures scientifiques barbantes, la représentation de Réléna en bikini- rien n'y avait fait. Et c'était avec désespoir qu'il s'était résolu à plonger la main dans son caleçon.

Maintenant, il n'en portait plus, une question de commodité.

Désinfectant sommairement les entailles sur ses mains, il termina rapidement ses ablutions matinales. Il était plus que temps, son contrat de travail ne comportait aucune clause prenant en compte ses états d'âme comme excuse acceptable à une absence. Et quand bien même, sa conscience professionnelle reniflerait de dégoût devant une telle mauvaise foi.

Ce fut donc sur le chemin de son véhicule de fonction qu'il acheva de s'ajouter. Il ne prit pas garde à l'expression scandalisée de sa voisine en déboutonnant son pantalon pour y glisser les pans de sa chemise. Si la vieille pouvait en faire un arrêt cardiaque, grand bien lui fasse. Il était même prêt à considérer la possibilité d'aller sonner à sa porte dans le plus simple appareil si ça pouvait le débarrasser du bichon par la même occasion.

Ricanant, il lâcha ses dossiers sur le siège passager et prit soin de sangler correctement son holster avant de démarrer. La vitesse soutenue apaisa les derniers signes de tension. Il inspira et expira au rythme des klaxons.

Passant son bagne devant la borne du parking, il crut entendre un soupçon de désapprobation dans la voix désincarnée qui lui signifia son retard. Neuf heures quatre. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'imagina la tête des gratte-papiers de la comptabilité lorsque arriveraient les amendes pour les trois flashs qui s'étaient déclenchés à son passage. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y en ait un seul avec suffisamment dans le pantalon pour venir lui réclamer le paiement.

Un brin guilleret à cette idée, il s'engagea dans les couloirs de son service.

Il déchanta tout aussi rapidement. Une ambiance malsaine était clairement établie dans l'organisation. On chuchotait sur son passage, on se retournait dans son dos, on murmurait sur sa personne. Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, juste une constance.

Il connaissait la peur que sa simple présence pouvait entraîner parmi les secrétaires et les sous-fifres. À la fin de la guerre, la crainte de se retrouver sous son regard avait vite pris le pas sur l'admiration pour le héros qu'on le disait être. Et depuis ses récents... débordements, elle s'était rapidement transformée en terreur. Ça l'arrangeait, personne ne venait le gêner, personne n'occasionnerait de faiblesse. Seules les capacités de ses coéquipiers et les ordres de ses supérieurs comptaient.

Il était maintenant plus craint que vénéré et s'en moquait comme du premier slip de Maxwell.

Malgré tout, la sensation d'être continuellement et intensément scruté était déplaisante. Ses nerfs déjà malmenés de par son réveil désagréable, ne supportaient que difficilement cette pression qu'il sentait entre ses omoplates. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille?

Soupirant intérieurement, il allongea le pas, pressé de se mettre au travail, de prendre ses distances d'avec le petit personnel insipide. Il laissait bien volontiers les relations publiques à Maxwell ou à Winner, lui avait d'autres priorités. Sauver le monde par exemple. Et aussi Réléna de temps à autre.

Se renfrognant encore si possible, il décocha un regard noir à la secrétaire qui s'avançait à contre-sens, manquant lui faire lâcher la pile de dossiers qu'elle transportait. Avec un glapissement, elle réussit à remonter ses lunettes de la main droite avant de rééquilibrer une farde de la main gauche, tout en s'écartant de sa trajectoire d'un pas croisé. Une performance qui passa bien au-dessus de la considération de Heero. Ce genre de souris documentaliste n'existait tout simplement pas dans son entourage immédiat tant qu'elle n'entrait pas dans les paramètres d'une mission.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau d'une main assurée. Dans le même mouvement, fonçant les sourcils, il s'arrêta dans l'encablure. Quelque chose clochait et qu'il soit damné s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un pas supplémentaire sans avoir découvert ce dont il s'agissait.

Scannant rapidement la pièce, il ne découvrit tout d'abord aucune information tangible expliquant son malaise. Quelque chose de pernicieux était à l'œuvre dans son bureau. Le sien. Mais quoi ?

Bien sûr, Chang était absent. Il savait pertinemment que ce dernier avait été appelé sur le terrain afin de sécuriser le bâtiment qui abriterait le prochain sommet Terre-Colonies.

Winner, lui, souriait sereinement en écoutant le monologue maxwellien et, sans affectation sur son attention, il releva son regard limpide et irritant vers l'entrée et le salua.

D'un geste brusque de la tête, il lui retourna la politesse tout en refermant la porte derrière lui dévoilant ainsi Barton, un casque sur les oreilles, les doigts courant comme à son habitude sur le clavier. Son arrivée lui était passée inaperçue. Devant la banalité de la scène, Heero se décida à rejoindre son poste de travail attirant l'attention de Barton par la même occasion qui lui décocha un unique coup d'œil indifférent.

Néanmoins, l'étrange sensation ne le quitta pas. Il lui fallut un examen plus approfondi pour comprendre où se situait le problème.

Le même. Encore et toujours. Maxwell.

Maxwell était debout, penché par-dessus un bureau, sans manifester d'intérêt à l'utilisation d'un siège, comme à son habitude. Plus précisément par-dessus celui de leur consultant, il prenait ordinairement garde à la distance de sécurité à conserver avec Chang et avait depuis toujours montré un désintérêt patent pour Barton. Par-dessus un dossier qu'il tapotait du doigt, sujet manifeste de son monologue…

Inhabituel.

Maxwell ! Le comportement de Maxwell était suspect. Plus de regard scrutateur qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Plus de cette attente silencieuse d'une réponse incompréhensible. Plus de ce tsunami vocal qui le noyait sous un vocable vulgaire. Plus de ces attouchements soi-disant subtiles et sans équivoque.

Rien.

Tout à ses préoccupations concernant son détestable amant onirique, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Maxwell n'était pas suspect, il était la personnification de la suspicion. Et c'était à son tour de l'observer avec insistance et incrédulité.

C'était juste impossible, c'était un rebondissement imprévu dans les règles mises en place par Maxwell. Oui, c'était ça, une nouvelle règle. Il allait devoir ajouter de nouvelles données au schéma déjà établi afin d'optimiser ses calculs de probabilité et d'en dégager les prochains coups de l'adversaire.

Maxwell ne l'aurait pas avec une tactique aussi basique. Il allait la lui retourner avec rapidité et efficacité.

Prenant en main le dossier de l'enquête en cours, Heero entreprit de le compulser. Il était à peine arrivé à la moitié qu'il se surprit à porter la main à sa nuque. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'il avait débuté sa lecture. Geste déplaisant, désagréable, dégradant dans sa manière de mettre en lumière une faible dont il se passerait bien, une recherche d'une détente musculaire.

Son corps, dur comme la pierre, en expectative.

Il s'était raidi dans une attitude pavlovienne d'une attaque en traître. Maxwell ne s'y était pas laissé prendre. Ou était-ce lui ?

Il ne l'avait pas touché. Même pas approché. Abandonné au prise d'une recherche infructueuse d'un lien inexistant entre deux paramètres inintelligibles. Il lui manquait des informations cruciales mais à cet instant, il s'en foutait comme de sa première fracture, l'esprit obnubilé sur l'absence de réaction de son coéquipier.

L'avait-il seulement regardé ? Avait-il conscience de son arrivée ? De son retard ? De sa prise de position ?

Mais que se passait-il, nom de dieu ?

Un bref coup d'œil lui apprit que son trouble était passé totalement inaperçu. Et pour cause, leur consultant accaparait totalement son coéquipier.

Triant distraitement quelques rapports d'expertises médicales et d'interrogatoires, il observa minutieusement l'échange, prêt à utiliser la moindre excuse afin de les rappeler à l'ordre. Il fut aux premières loges pour analyser leur langage corporel.

Le doigt de Maxwell ne pointait pas les feuillets devant Winner, non, il les caressait d'un geste d'une langueur indescriptible, s'arrêtant par instants pour mieux reprendre ensuite. Doigt qu'il portait de temps à autre à ses lèvres, l'humidifiant de l'extrémité de la langue avant de s'en servir pour tourner la page sans marquer la moindre gêne.

Et mouvement de balancier du corps lorsqu'un aspect du dossier paraissait plus prometteur ou important. Il le montrait alors à Winner et ils s'effleuraient du bout des cheveux, tous deux penchés vers la même source d'information. Maxwell chuchotait, rendant ainsi Heero bien incapable de suivre la conversation.

A aucun moment, il ne se retourna vers les bureaux à l'opposé de la pièce, laissant toute latitude à qui le voulait d'observer son profil, son dos cambré et sa chute de rein. Son poids porté sur sa jambe droite, il s'appuyait négligemment sur son coude gauche et jouait avec sa natte.

La désinvolture à l'état pur.

Heero sentait inexorablement l'énervement le prendre par les tripes et obscurcir son jugement de minute en minute. Bien qu'il parvenait à encore se retenir, il avait peur de bientôt se laisser aller à la colère. Cette indifférence le rendait fou.

Bien évidemment, il savait se tenir et, objectivement, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette remise à niveau de leurs rapports. Froids. Quelconques. Professionnels. De quoi combler ses espérances les plus folles. Et pourtant l'exaspération l'agitait.

Maxwell avait joué, manigancé, manipulé, comploté, sournoisement et sans équivoque. Il le laissait maintenant inapaisable.

Heero ne pouvait l'accepter.

Un craquement sourd suivi d'une exclamation de surprise le tira brutalement de ses réflexions.

Sans qu'il comprenne exactement les tenants et les aboutissements, Winner lui imposa sa présence dans la seconde et il manqua lui retourner un coup de poing en réflexe lorsque ce dernier s'autorisa à lui prendre la main. Il réussit néanmoins de justesse à se retenir sous l'œil attentif de Barton. En effet, son vis-à-vis suivait silencieusement chaque mouvement de leur consultant avec une insistance qui frisait l'obsession. La faim clairement lisible dans le regard vert fit imperceptiblement frissonner Heero. Celle-ci était-elle dirigée vers Winner ou attirée par son sang ?

Il saignait. Abondamment. Les restes d'un bic profondément enfoncés dans sa paume, la même déjà abîmée par des éclats de miroir. Une impression désagréable de déjà-vu le prit aux tripes. Comment s'était déroulée sa matinée encore ? Avait-il vomi avant ou après avoir brisé la glace ? Avant ou après s'être débarrassé des vestiges de sa nuit ?

Ce furent les jacassements de Winner -qui avait entrepris de lui ôter chaque écharde de plastique avec la même patience insupportable qui caractérisait sa vie- qui attirèrent son attention sur les dégâts de sa paume. La dégageant d'un mouvement sec, il ouvrit et ferma le poing à plusieurs reprises vérifiant ses fonctions avant de l'abandonner à nouveau aux bons soins de Winner.

Sans lui prêter une plus ample attention -après tout ce n'était pas comme si Winner attendait une quelconque participation à son monologue- Heero se tourna lentement, presque inconsciemment, vers Maxwell, étonné de ne pas encore avoir les oreilles agressées par sa compassion et ses recommandations.

Ce dernier, attablé à la place quittée par leur consultant, était tout simplement absorbé par l'écran, le menton posé dans le creux d'une main, pianotant de l'autre. Absolument pas intéressé par le drame -aux dires de Winner- qui se déroulait dans la pièce.

Enfoiré.

Grinçant des dents sous la contrariété, il se détourna croisant à nouveau le regard de Barton. Son haussement de sourcil augmenta proportionnellement son énervement. De quoi devait-il avoir l'air ? Aussi idiot qu'il se l'imaginait ? Pire encore ?

Tout ça pour cet enfoiré qui jouait avec ses pieds.

« Hé Quat', t'as vu ? Il est possible d'obtenir une image satellite de ta résidence principale sur le net. Ok, la résolution n'est pas terrible mais quand même… Tu ferais pas mieux d'y remédier ? »

Il le cherchait, c'était une évidence. S'il n'avait pas eu un contrôle parfait sur ses nerfs, ça ferait longtemps qu'il lui aurait mis un pain.

Un éclair de douleur lui fit baisser les yeux. Avec une pince à épiler sortie de nulle part, Winner lui retirait les morceaux microscopiques restant. Pourquoi avait-il ce genre d'instrument à portée de main ? Bien évidemment, la pince était dans le cas présent plus utile que le cran d'arrêt sanglé à son mollet. Malgré tout, la perfection de Winner était-elle travaillée ?

Cette pensée réduisit un rien sa colère, d'autant plus qu'il contemplait la courbure bien dessinée des sourcils froncés de l'homme à ses pieds.

« Duo, ce n'est pas tout à fait le moment.

- Mais Quat' ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des informations que peut tirer un pro de cette vue. C'est un vrai appel au cambriolage. Tu veux que je le fasse ? Ça serait plus rapide de me le demander direct. »

Les deltoïdes d'Heero se tendirent derechef. Décidemment, la moindre de ses émotions entraînait une réaction incontrôlable de ses muscles dans un mouvement de yoyo des plus pénibles.

« Duo… » Le ton menaçant s'accompagna d'une utilisation rageuse de la maudite pince. « Et ne bouge pas, Heero ! Je ne veux pas te blesser davantage. » Pour qui se prenait cette demi-portion ?

Il se leva si brutalement que Winner atterrit sur son postérieur, l'air ahuri. Le temps pour Heero d'éteindre son ordinateur -laissant du sang sur le clavier par la même occasion- que Barton était déjà aux côtés de leur consultant afin de l'aider à se redresser.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais handicapé, Winner. A moins que de voir Barton à genoux ne t'excite ? »

Il remarque avec satisfaction un brin infantile que même Maxwell avait levé les yeux pour l'observer, l'air bovin. Une évolution qui ne lui était en rien favorable, bien loin de son désir manifeste de plaire à tout instants et des expressions de circonstance.

Laissant ses dossiers en plan, ouverts sur son bureau, il attrapa sa veste d'une main et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la sortie. Prendre l'air était devenu une obligation pour sa survie neuronale.

Un raclement de gorge dans son dos lui donna envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Je crois que Sally est de service, n'hésite pas à l'appeler, Heero. »

En temps normal, il aurait à peine grogné un assentiment ou aurait purement et simplement ignoré cette remarque. Mais la condescendance hypocrite présente dans le ton employé le fit s'arrêter brusquement à la porte.

« Je ne compte pas passer au service médical pour si peu. Et je me fous de tes conseils, Winner ! » Il avait hurlé sur la fin se retournant d'un bloc pour faire face aux trois autres occupants de la pièce. Prêt à se battre si nécessaire. A se décharger si possible.

Pointant le doigt sur Maxwell -le pire d'entre eux, son cauchemar ambulant, la tension personnifiée, l'enfoiré notoire- il le prit à parti, l'épinglant sur son travail, sur son manque de travail depuis quelque temps. A quoi servait-il finalement ? Ou plutôt, à quoi lui servait-il de venir travailler ?

« Tu compulses le dossier de Gregoriov, tu le compares avec l'entièreté des données des mafias russes, tchèques, roumaines et ukrainiennes. Tu cherches une correspondance et tu la trouves.

- Hein ? Mais ça va pas, j'en ai pour des plombes !

- Cela te permettra de récupérer le temps passé sur Internet. »

Se détournant, il posa la main sur la poignée bien décidé à quitter la pièce avant de suffoquer. L'expression de Maxwell, parfait mélange entre l'ahurissement le plus complet et une certaine panique, risquait de le poursuivre longtemps.

Il ne déléguait pas. Jamais.

Ce serait donc une exception.

« Mais où tu vas, bordel de queue ? »

Un raclement de chaise lui apprit que son coéquipier s'était levé. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il chercherait à empêcher son départ si Heero ne se dépêchait pas.

« Faire un tour. »

Il eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte et d'apercevoir quelques centimètres de liberté avant qu'une main ne la referme impitoyablement.

« Et qu'est-ce que je dis à Une lors de la réunion de cet après-midi ? Que le responsable du projet a été caresser les pâquerettes de ses pieds nus ? »

Il inspira profondément, s'obligeant à se calmer.

« Hein, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? C'est toi qui a potassé le dossier, connard, et tu vas te tirer et me laisser en plan face à Une ? Mais t'es pas bien, Heero, qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? C'est pas très professionnel tout ça. »

Le petit mot de trop qui ne pardonna pas. Son poing partit sans même qu'il n'en ait véritablement conscience, envoyant valser Maxwell contre le bureau de Winner. Le cri du propriétaire retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un coup d'œil lui assura que Barton se chargerait de garder le blond qui leur servait de consultant à l'abri de ses coups.

Menaçant, il s'approcha jusqu'à le surplomber. Un bras par dessus le bureau, l'autre retenant son nez, Maxwell l'observait s'avancer avec une acuité impressionnante pour un homme dont le sang suintait entre les doigts.

Frapper un homme à terre n'avait jamais suscité un cas de conscience à Heero, si les circonstances le demandaient, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Mais là, quelles raisons invoquer ? L'énervement ? La fatigue ? L'absence de professionnalisme de son coéquipier ? Le néo-impressionnisme de ses techniques d'investissement consistant à papoter avec Winner et à rester scotché à Internet ? Son manque d'intérêt pour sa personne après des mois passés comme son stalker personnel ? Non, il se voyait mal expliquer à ses supérieurs que son comportement était la conséquence d'un sentiment incompréhensible d'abandon.

… _un corps sous le sien, tremblant et suppliant. La peau sous ses paumes, un regard lascif à chaque coup, _…

Un haut-le-cœur le plia en deux.

« Heero ? Ça va ? » La voix provenait de loin, comme étouffée par la distance, méconnaissable.

Fuir. Vite. Loin.

Tout son corps lui hurlait de décamper, de la plus petite de ses cellules au sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines pour venir pulser dans sa main. L'odeur de l'hémoglobine lui piquait le nez, confortant encore son envie de vomir.

« Heero ? » La voix s'approchait. Il se montrait en position de faiblesse. Ils allaient en profiter. Lui surtout.

Vacillant, il recula en crabe jusqu'à se cogner à la porte. Avec hésitation, il tâtonna pour agripper la clenche dans son dos, l'ouvrit et se détourna enfin, courant sous les appels de la voix dont il ne connaissait toujours pas la provenance. Probablement Winnner, dont la volonté d'être estimé n'était plus à démontrer. Barton était trop occupé à le retenir et Maxwell avait actuellement d'autres priorités.

…_Un regard qui le déshabillait, un sourire en coin. Et enfin les paroles. Salaces. Allumeuses. Explosives. Il le défiait_…

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur l'obligea à se retenir au mur et à ralentir. Le couloir disparaissait derrière les flashs de son dernier cauchemar et il avait des difficultés à s'orienter. Chancelant, il se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches. Ou plutôt, il tituba jusqu'à elles avant de s'y enfermer et d'y remettre son déjeuner. Haletant, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et replongea aussi sec par-dessus la cuvette.

Neuf heures cinquante-sept. Il était présent dans les locaux depuis moins d'une heure et se retrouvait pour la seconde fois l'estomac au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam. Il allait mourir étouffé dans sa propre gerbe ou complètement déshydraté. Choix difficile.

Dix heures six. Il parvint à reprendre le contrôle et à s'extirper des gogues. Il se promit d'enquêter sur celui qui avait tagué le mur à droite du robinet avec une ode au cul de Maxwell et à ses prouesses sexuelles. Fantasmes qu'il lui ferait payer. Maxwell était un con, il ne méritait aucunement l'attention qu'on lui portait et il était temps que tout un chacun en prenne conscience. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il allait rentrer et prévoir une stratégie.

Dix heures douze. Il prit garde à ne croiser personne en empruntant les couloirs de l'organisation en direction du parking. Ils devaient être en train de le chercher. Ou pas. Il s'en foutait mais ne pouvait se permettre d'être aperçu par quiconque avec ces difficultés de déplacement et ce teint cadavérique.

Dix heures dix-huit. Une fois enfermé dans son véhicule de fonction, il s'autorisa à soupirer et à fermer brièvement les yeux. Son cauchemar venait le déranger jusqu'en journée maintenant. Une avancée considérable qui risquait de rendre son travail encore plus délicat à accomplir, qui occasionnerait peut-être des échecs. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il était temps d'en tirer la seule conclusion possible.

Dix heures vingt-et-un. Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, il mit le contact et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait que trop traîné.

Dix heures vingt-trois. Le gardien lui lança un coup d'oeil torve au travers des vitres pare-balles. Un instant Heero désira qu'il lui fasse une remarque, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il puisse enfin se laisser aller à la violence qu'il sentait tendre ses nefs. Il avait fait assez de dégâts pour la journée. Le lendemain il devrait déjà faire face à sa bourde Maxwell.

…_Un éclat de rire moqueur qui suivait sa débandade. Une tête rejetée en arrière, le corps en suspension. Et le désir caractéristique. Désir de faire mal, de le prendre et de le salir, de se salir et d'en jouir_…

Heero ouvrit la portière en trombe afin de cracher la bile qui lui brûlait l'œsophage sous le regard scandalisé du gardien. Il montrait une raison claire à son départ. Il avait dû être convainquant car les portes sécurisées ne tardèrent pas à s'entrouvrir.

Libre.

De disparaître un instant. Refaire le plein et se préparer à assumer. Heero ne sut pas exactement comment il se débrouilla pour atteindre son logement mais s'écroula tout habillé sur son matelas.

Libre.

Presque. Demain, il apporterait sa démission et partirait. Plus que quelques heures et il serait débarrassé de Maxwell et pourrait se concentrer sur ses cauchemars. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps et il reprendrait le cours de sa vie.

Libre.

Heero Yuy, héros ou meurtrier des colonies, s'endormit en un instant et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, ne rêva pas.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et je ne mords pas <strong>(ou si peu).

**A bientôt**


	7. Cent cinquante troisième jour

**Disclaimer **: Ceci n'est qu'un travail de fan, rien ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun salaire.

**Note **: Bonne lecture.

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

Merci particulier à _**Lana**_ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement (tes reviews me touchent vraiment).

Fini le 24 avril 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2 :<strong> entièrement retravaillé le 31 décembre 2014.

**Je vous conseille de tout relire.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Sujet d'évaluation<strong>

**Cent cinquante-troisième jour**

Je me dois de terminer ce dossier. Le dernier ajout. Il mettra un point final à toute cette connerie, ce gâchis. Il sera mon héritage aux Preventers, comme une ultime mise en garde contre celui qui les hante. Je le laisserai sur le bureau de Barton après avoir donné ma lettre de démission à Une. Il saura quoi en faire.

Et s'il ne fait rien…

J'ai déjà réfléchi à cette alternative. Elle m'a d'ailleurs longtemps empêché de me retirer. Préférant garder un œil vigilant sur le spécimen afin d'être prêt à toutes altercations. Des mois, presque des années. Une pression à la limite du supportable que je me suis infligé en toute connaissance de cause pour le contrer si nécessaire. Prêt à l'abattre à la moindre alerte, prêt à suivre mon instinct s'il s'avérait devenir une menace pour l'ordre planétaire. Mais ce dossier me conforte dans l'hypothèse que Maxwell n'est pas un danger public. Il n'est un danger que pour ceux qu'il convoite.

Il m'a choisi, j'abandonne.

Ceci devrait être suffisant pour interloquer qui que ce soit.

Moi à qui on a donné le nom d'un leader pacifique mais tenace qui a offert sa vie à son idéologie. Moi qui ai reçu un certain nombre de récompenses et médailles suite à ma résistance durant la guerre. Moi qui ai été programmé pour ne jamais perdre de vue es opérations en cours. Moi qui n'ai déposé les armes que pour mieux les reprendre.

Je le répète : j'abandonne.

Je ne me reconnais plus dans cette chose geignarde qui peine à se lever après s'être branlé, pour ensuite s'écrouler en chemin. Et s'il me fallait prouver la dangerosité de Maxwell, ces quelques lignes seraient particulièrement marquantes. Cet homme est une sangsue, un parasite qui se nourrit de la force de sa proie avant de l'abandonner, exsangue.

Comme expliqué dans les précédentes chapitres de ce dossier, Maxwell a été le satellite de ma personne pendant un temps interminable, si long que j'en avais pris l'habitude. Je crois bien que ma ténacité personnelle l'a surpris. Cette pensée est réconfortante. Quel que fut son acharnement, ma volonté l'a mis à mal.

Il m'a vaincu, pas abattu.

Ce fut pourtant la séance de torture la plus longue et la plus imaginative que je n'ai jamais vécue. Plus d'une fois j'ai bien failli me laisser porter par le courant, par son rythme, par son énergie. Me laisser porter et accepter le destin qu'il me faisait entrevoir : un nom sur son tableau de chasse. J'ai dû me battre, encore et encore, contre lui, contre la pression, les regards, la compassion, la rancune, la douceur…

Contre moi.

Et ensuite, plus rien.

Comme une injure à moitié déguisée, il est redevenu professionnel jusqu'au bout de sa natte, autant qu'il puisse l'être en tout cas. A attendre mes directives en bavardant avec Winner et en surfant sur Internet. Professionnel à sa manière en fait. Très compétent sur le terrain et pas un geste déplacé, pas un regard trop appuyé, pas un sous-entendu. A croire que nous ne n'étions que deux collègues sans passif. De ces individus qui débutent leur job dans une entreprise A et meurent à peine pensionnés de cette même entreprise. Des hominidés pour qui la conscience professionnelle tient lieu de structure sociale et affective. Les pithécanthropes des temps modernes dont le mode de communication se limite aux interactions entre pairs et spécialistes.

Des individus qui me ressemblent.

Tout son contraire.

Il aura poussé mon étonnement à son comble. J'en ai d'ailleurs rebaptisé mon dossier « l'énigme Maxwell », y compilant mes observations et y recherchant une autre ligne structurale. Il me semble qu'il me faille reprendre encore une fois mon analyse à zéro. Il a quelque chose de perturbant. De perturbé aussi. Comme un automate qu'on aurait reformaté, il paraît différent. Et même si son attitude envers moi est la seule à avoir véritablement évolué, je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier.

En relisant les dernières lignes de mon précédent rapport, là où m'avaient menées mes observations, je ne peux que grimacer en voyant à quel point je me suis alors fourvoyé.

Les premiers temps, ceux de l'ignorance et de l'effarement, sont morts. Aucun déni maintenant, aucune possibilité d'obscurcissement de mon jugement. Et de même que les mois écoulés m'avaient fait accepter sa présence imposée comme une évidence dans mon environnement immédiat, tout autant que j'en avais fini par accepter ses attouchements déplacés pour ne pas avoir à réagir de manière intempestive, je ne peux en rester là. Il a une fois de plus évolué, je le rapporte.

Je me dois donc d'y ajouter un point supplémentaire.

IV. Le désintérêt

Dans toute cette histoire, le passé est actuellement une donnée supplémentaire à prendre en compte.

A l'instant où je pris en considération de préférer la fuite à ma moralité, j'avais atteint une fatigue tant physique que psychique, prêt à tomber dans une extrémité qui m'aurait valu la cour martiale. Bien que je ne les ai pas remerciés de vive voix, Barton et Chang ont toute ma reconnaissance pour m'avoir arrêté avant qu'une de mes balles ne se loge dans le crâne épais d'un chercheur de seconde zone. J'en étais en effet arrivé à utiliser n'importe quel prétexte pour me laisser aller à la violence -gratuite puisque en dehors du service-. Il ne m'avait même pas poussé à bout, juste une goutte d'eau dans un océan d'énervement dont le nom est « Maxwell ».

Encore et toujours…

J'ai supporté jusqu'au maximum de mes capacités, montrant une patience liée à une extrême prudence que je n'aurais pas accordée à tout le monde. Maxwell est intriguant. Pour tous. Et tous lui donnent une place particulière.

Certains l'encensent allant à pousser la bêtise jusqu'à l'aveuglement.

J'ai retrouvé dans mes notes, datant du 4 décembre 205, une série de photographies des graffitis des toilettes masculines des différents services. J'ai déjà fait état des indications obscènes qui y figurent. Cela illustre parfaitement mes observations : la vie sexuelle de Maxwell est des plus complètes et florissantes. Sa perversité n'a pas de limite. Et, le plus surprenant, cela plait. D'ailleurs, si on en croit les annotations à moitié effacées, il préférerait les services des gratte-papiers aux hommes de terrain. A moins que les révélations beaucoup plus imagées ne proviennent que d'un niveau de langage supérieur. Cela ne m'apporte que la nausée…

D'autres l'abhorrent jusqu'à en risquer leur job.

Si j'ai moi-même réussi à me contrôler, il n'en est pas de même pour tous. Mes vérifications quant à ses états de service ont mis en lumière les diverses altercations qui lui sont reprochées. Il n'en est jamais l'instigateur bien entendu, mais jusqu'à quel point ne les a-t-il pas cherchées ? Après tout, la brutalité fait partie intégrante de notre quotidien et, si j'en crois les avis des divers psychologues de l'organisation, un conflit peut servir de soupape aussi sûrement que le sexe. Je ne peux sur ce point que les croire sur parole.

Nombreux sont ceux prêts à tout lui pardonner, quels que soient ses actes.

Parmi ces derniers se range Winner, pour peu qu'il continue de l'amuser. Ou de l'occuper. Ou de lui faire je ne sais quoi. Cela fait longtemps que je ne cherche plus à comprendre leur relation plus que fusionnelle.

Chang ensuite. Il lui est utile dans sa propre méthode de décompression. Maxwell le punching-ball. Maxwell le mannequin de combat. Maxwell le shazi à découper. Maxwell et lui se sont trouvés et ne se lâchent plus.

Nos supérieurs enfin, Une en tête. Si j'en crois les signatures de son dossier personnel, ils ont d'ailleurs déjà beaucoup toléré, lui passant ses frasques sans plus de remontrance qu'une tape sur les doigts. Il peut, sans complexe, se permettre tout et n'importe quoi pour peu qu'il s'excuse platement et promette de ne plus recommencer. Ils passent l'éponge. Pourquoi ? Me pardonneraient-ils avec autant de flexibilité ? Je suis loin d'en être persuadé. Si mes compétences lui sont supérieures, Maxwell a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui fascine et lui ouvre de plus nombreuses portes que pour le commun des mortels.

Et moi ? Pourrais-je faire table rase ? Pourquoi ? Jusqu'à quel point ?

La réponse est on-ne-peut-plus claire.

Jamais.

J'avais sérieusement pensé à faire de cette Xième mission commune la dernière de ma carrière et à me reconvertir comme attaché à la personne de Réléna. Des missions futiles de garde du corps sur toutes les terres habitées m'avaient semblé des vacances agréables loin de ce parasite.

Puis, je me suis tâté. J'étais plus solide, plus résistant, plus tenace, et la fuite n'était pas une solution. Je me suis égaré. Ma tension, mes pulsions, mon stress n'étaient plus mesurables. Cette dernière opposition -si je puis utiliser un tel euphémisme-, il y a deux jours, huit heures et une dizaine de minutes, m'a prouvé la démesure de mes ambitions. Je ne peux plus attendre une possible assignation auprès de Réléna mais me dois de tout bonnement démissionner. Nous n'avons plus aucune attache.

Si ce n'est une seule. Unique mais inquiétante.

Bien que la honte tente à me submerger -sensation des plus déplaisantes- je me dois de la mentionner. Maxwell pourrait user de la même stratégie en vue d'obtenir les faveurs forcées d'une autre proie.

Telle une souillure, je ne peux nier sa contribution à mon présent mal-être dans un domaine des plus personnels : mes cauchemars. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, comment il est parvenu à pénétrer mes barrières jusqu'à mon subconscient pour plonger profondément dans mon inconscient.

Les faits sont indubitables : les rêves se sont précisés de manière exponentielle. Tout autant que son attitude gestuelle envers moi mais dans une amplitude contradictoire. En effet, plus il prend ses distances et me fait le plaisir de m'ignorer, plus mes nuits sont agitées. Après réflexion, un statu quo m'aurait davantage convenu.

La gradation fut cependant d'une lenteur à mettre en évidence. J'ai continué, nuit après nuit, à me réveiller en sueur, le corps dans un état de choc proche de la panique, sans que je n'en apprenne davantage. Je suis ainsi incapable de pointer de manière précise l'instant où le changement s'est produit. Il s'est juste avéré effectif un matin. Alors que j'attendais que mon corps se calme peu à peu, j'ai pris conscience que l'affolement de mes signaux vitaux s'apparentait à une sensation de manque. Le vide douloureux d'une addiction absente. Une sensation proche de certains entraînements effectués dans ma jeunesse sur L1, avec pourtant une différence notoire et indéfinissable, de l'ordre du ressenti. Quelque chose d'intrinsèque au cauchemar. Pourtant, toutes les vérifications quant à l'usage d'une drogue ou d'un procédé alternatif en vue de perturber mes connexions neuronales, se sont révélées négatives. Je ne subis aucune pression extérieure d'aucune sorte.

Dans un accès de rage peu reconnaissable, j'ai même questionné Winner sur les capacités des New Types. Pour une fois peu porté sur une diplomatie de comptoir, il m'a observé un instant, l'ahurissement parfaitement lisible sur son expression, avant de me donner un véritable cours magistral, bien que clair et précis, sur les facultés recensées.

Aucune ne correspond.

Ce n'est donc pas un don mais une malédiction directement attachée à Maxwell. Nous sommes indéniablement liés. Enfin, je le suis car la réciproque n'est pas effective. J'enrage de m'être abstenu de prendre en compte mes propres facteurs physiques, seulement les effets combinés de la fatigue et de la tension, et non pas mes réactions en sa présence. Le cœur qui s'emballe, les muscles bandés, le souffle court. Le manque. L'addiction.

Il a parfaitement manœuvré et m'a rendu accro, les rêves comme seule échappatoire à sa présence. J'imagine son expression épanouie face à ma déconfiture, persuadé d'avoir gagné, de m'avoir piégé dans son jeu. Une veuve noire. Tissant sa toile, engluant sa proie, l'enrobant dans un cocon et l'y laissant pourrir. Son présent désintéressement est-il une conséquence de l'acquisition de ma personne? Ou le jeu a-t-il duré trop longtemps à son goût?

Qu'importe, une banale addiction ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde.

Depuis que j'ai accepté cet état de fait, j'ai retrouvé une certaine sérénité. Une ligne de conduite claire m'est apparue. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir, j'ai tiré les conclusions logiques d'une continuité de données me permettant d'en sortir un nouvel objectif. Il ne m'aura plus. C'est tellement évident que j'en ai retrouvé le sommeil.

Un système binaire. Maxwell égale énervement, questionnement, cauchemars. Absence de Maxwell égale concentration, détente, sommeil. 1-0, le choix est rapidement effectué.

J'ai dormi plus de quarante-huit heures sans que les messages démontrant l'inquiétude factice de Winner ne viennent troubler ma nuit, prouvant par la même occasion le bien-fondé de mon raisonnement. Il est à retenir que son esprit intrusif l'a poussé à prévenir le service administratif de mon absence. Bien que ça m'exaspère de le reconnaître, il m'a ôté une épine du pied. Il m'a fait passer pour malade. Acceptable. Et m'incite à me reposer et à revenir en forme. Non approprié.

Je ne reviendrai pas.

Que Maxwell aille se faire voir.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus que le chapitre final à attendre.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, je ne mords pas (ou si peu).**

**A bientôt**

**Anaste**


	8. Sank 4

**Disclaimer **: Ceci n'est qu'un travail de fan, rien ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun salaire.

**Note **: Vous n'y croyiez plus ? Moi non plus. Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous mentir, le peu de reconnaissances des lecteurs n'est pas étranger à ma lenteur à poster. Ce n'est évidemment pas la seule raison et je me cherche des excuses (autant de temps n'en mérite pas), mais ça a joué.

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

Merci particulier à _**Lana**_ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement (tes reviews me touchent vraiment).

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2 :<strong> entièrement retravaillé le premier janvier 2015.

**Je vous conseille de tout relire.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Sujet d'évaluation<strong>

**Sank, quartier général des Preventers, 207 AC**

« Repos Yuy. »

Croisant les bras derrière son dos, Heero Yuy, héros -ou meurtrier- des guerres de colonies et présentement futur ex-preventer, s'autorisa à se détendre un tant soit peu. Évidemment, cela signifiait d'à peine décrisper ses épaules et de ne plus avoir les talons soudés l'un à l'autre. Après tout, jusqu'à l'acceptation de sa demande, il restait soumis à son statut et se devait de présenter une expression parfaitement neutre.

Heero retint difficilement un soupir avant de se reprendre précipitamment, il passait décidément trop de temps aux côtés de Chang. Un pincement de cœur le surprit, il n'allait quand même pas le regretter ?! Cela sous-entendait une sensiblerie qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter.

Son bref instant de trouble passa totalement inaperçu au Général Une. Assise face à lui, son supérieur hiérarchique lisait sa démission, son scepticisme parfaitement lisible au pincement de ses lèvres. Pourtant, rien dans la personnalité de la femme de fer des Preventers n'avait trait de l'émotivité liée -à tort ou à raison, Heero n'en savait rien et n'en avait cure- à son sexe. Ainsi, les baies vitrées donnaient directement sur la plaine des manœuvres, la vue convenant parfaitement aux goûts du Général. Rien de fantaisiste. Du concret. Des dossiers parfaitement rangés. Une table de conférence dominée par le bureau surélevé. Du matériel de vidéo conférence. Le véritable centre névralgique des Preventers se situait indubitablement ici et non pas dans les bureaux d'apparat agréablement agencés face à la cour d'honneur.

Sans rien laisser percevoir de son amusement, Heero ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'incohérence entre le discours politique et la réalité de terrain.

"_Plus jamais ça!"_ scandaient encore les parlementaires durant les assemblées plénières qui regroupaient les élus de tous les espaces habités. Message reprit en cœur par l'ensemble des médias et extrapolé à l'outrance afin de toucher la corde sensible des pigeons humains. L'espoir fait vendre. Les bons sentiments tout autant. Le soulagement d'être en vie et d'observer ceux qui s'en prennent plein la gueule -tout en les encourageant de loin, planqués derrière l'écran pour se donner bonne conscience- avait redonné une dynamique planétaire et relancé l'économie.

Il ne leur en voulait pas, mais constatait l'ironie.

Au nom de la paix, ils avaient créé à la va-vite les Preventers afin de veiller à l'ordre publique. Pour calmer les -rares- voix qui s'étaient élevés contre ce corps de défense tout puissant, les mêmes politiciens l'avaient doté d'un système interne basé sur un pouvoir organisateur provenant des différentes instances politiques. Une commission pour la paix auprès de laquelle l'état-major des Preventers prenait leurs directives.

Que de la merde.

En place d'état-major, quelques vieux barons occupaient les bureaux d'apparat et apportaient du crédit aux décisions du Général Une. Elle, et elle seule, possédait l'autorité sur l'organisation et si la population continuait à se fourvoyer, aidée en ce sens par la masse médiatique, personne n'ignorait la portée véritable de la femme face à lui.

Chignon serré au maximum sur la nuque, uniforme impeccable et fermé jusqu'au col. Un mot la définissait parfaitement: stricte. Quelles que soient les circonstances. Quels que soient les enjeux. Quel que soit l'étonnement.

Un soupir attira son attention. Sans lui accorder le moindre regard, elle prit le temps de parfaitement disposer sa lettre à l'agencement de son bureau. Droite, à deux centimètres du bord, à égale distance entre la pile de dossier à droite et le cellulaire à gauche. Elle poussa le vice jusqu'à lisser la feuille de la main. Après un dernier soupir discret, elle leva finalement les yeux.

Heero la fixa en retour, impassible. Tout cela ne lui servait qu'à se donner contenance, elle n'arrivait à se décider de la bonne marche à suivre, de la réaction adéquate face à cette situation problématique, au point que son expression avait perdu de sa placidité coutumière. Heero lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et il était étonné de s'en amuser.

Son embarras maintenant pleinement explicite, il patienta, estimant qu'il n'était pas de son devoir de faciliter la tâche à son supérieur. Il avait donné, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé, et tenait à en être remercié.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. » Clair, net, précis, ce n'était pas une question.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, Heero nota distraitement que la main, étrangement délicate pour un militaire, se crispait imperceptiblement sur sa démission tandis que Une tirait les justes conclusions de son silence.

« Je vois… » Ses doigts effleurèrent une dernière fois la feuille dactylographiée avant qu'elle ne la néglige. Avec un léger soupir, elle repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. « Et vous vous imaginez que je vais accepter, Yuy?

- Oui. » Laconique. Elle n'avait pas le choix, ils en étaient tous deux parfaitement conscients.

- Vos coéquipiers sont au courant ?

- Non. » Heero avait toujours été un homme de peu de mots et à cet instant il se surpassait. Après tout, sa décision était irrévocable, pourquoi argumenter ?

- Quand désirez-vous que votre démission prenne effet ?

- Immédiatement. »

Son soupir fut cette fois-ci beaucoup plus prononcé, assumé. « Bien, je verrai ce que je peux faire. » Se détournant de trois-quarts, elle commença à pianoter sur son clavier. Heero ne fut pas dupe, il était congédié. Et au chômage. Alléluia.

Après un bref salut, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans les couloirs en direction de son service. Sa dernière mission consisterait à rassembler ses effets personnels et à prendre la tangente avant le retour de ses ex-coéquipiers. Les effusions n'avaient aucune place dans son planning. Chang et Barton lui en seraient gré, Winner comprendrait et Maxwell… Qu'il aille au diable.

Ce fut donc d'un pas presque guilleret qu'il emprunta pour la dernière fois le chemin menant à son bureau, les lèvres recourbées en ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire pour lui. Sourire qui se fana sous les murmures. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus à subir le bruissement des sous-fifres et autres lèche-bottes. Bientôt, on ne converserait plus dans son dos, on ne dissèquerait plus les agissements de Maxwell à son propos, on trancherait dans le vif du sujet.

Il ne sera plus là.

Il pressa le pas jusqu'à son, incessamment sous peu, ex-bureau. Il se devait de se dépêcher, ses futurs ex-collègues étant actuellement tous sur le terrain. Il avait consciencieusement vérifié. Tout plutôt que de subir les épanchements gênants de Winner, les hurlements d'incompréhension de Chang et le silence lourd de sens de Barton, et Maxwell… Maxwell, moins il le voyait, mieux il se porterait. Il en serait bientôt débarrassé.

Il n'était évidemment pas naïf au point de ne pas s'attendre à une visite impromptue de certains de ses coéquipiers dès qu'ils auraient connaissance de sa désaffection. Winner commencerait par téléphoner, laisserait des messages dégoulinants de bons sentiments et d'hypocrisie avant de carrément venir à lui, Barton sur les talons, son baromètre de curiosité à son maximum. Bien sûr, il serait précédé de Chang, à moins qu'il ne parvienne à tempérer l'intempérance. Leur consultant avait ce genre de capacités : jouer avec leurs émotions, les manipuler à sa convenance, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Non, décidément, il ne serait plus là. Déjà loin. En planque. Tout était prêt.

La main posée sur la clenche de ses très prochainement ex-quartiers, Heero hésita un instant. Si on omettait l'affaire Maxwell, son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait défaut et, actuellement, toutes ses variables étaient dans le rouge.

Quelqu'un se trouvait dans la pièce.

Restait à savoir lequel de ses ex-collègues s'était attardé.

A peine un orteil posé sur la moquette, il sut qu'il serait malchanceux. L'atmosphère était imprégnée d'une aura quasi-animale qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul individu.

Maxwell.

En avançant dans la pièce, il regretta l'espace d'un frisson de ne pas avoir cédé à son réflexe premier : sortir son Beretta de son holster. Son cauchemar ambulant était là, debout derrière le bureau de Barton, à moitié penché vers un dossier. Le regard fixe, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Concentré.

Heero n'était pas dupe. Son ex-coéquipier était parfaitement conscient de sa présence. Cette indifférence n'était que la dernière facette en date de son jeu de sape, voilà tout.

Les mâchoires serrées à leur maximum, Heero se mit en charge de trier ses dossiers et affaires personnelles trainants de-ci de-là dans leur espace commun. Ce qu'il classait. Ce qu'il emportait. Ce qu'il faisait consciencieusement disparaître. Plongé en plein nettoyage de son disque dur -aucune donnée ne devait aboutir dans des mains malvenues et il ne gratifiait le service informatique d'aucune once de confiance- il finit par complètement oublier la présence du Preventer installé au bureau opposé et faillit même sursauter lorsque ce dernier se mit à ricaner.

Le coup d'œil meurtrier qu'il lança à l'énergumène le fit se figer sur place, tenant d'une main une liasse de documents, l'autre à quelques millimètres au-dessus de son clavier. Sueur froide. Ce dossier qu'il avait pris pour l'un de Barton, il le connaissait de la moindre ligne jusqu'au plus petit des post-il. Ce dossier était son dossier. Enfin, celui comprenant toutes ses observations, hypothèses et conclusions sur Maxwell.

Maxwell qui était en train de le lire.

Maxwell qui chuchotait des passages le sourire aux lèvres.

Maxwell qui laissait de temps à autre échapper un gloussement amusé.

Sa propre stupidité lui sauta au visage, il l'avait apporté au bureau, l'avait laissé dans un de ses tiroirs en attendant d'en avoir fini avec Une, il l'avait oublié. L'énervement prit doucement le pas sur la panique. Enervement qui se consolida lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son vis-à-vis. Duo Maxwell se foutait clairement de sa gueule.

« Tu es faible, Heero. Faible parce que tu ne comprends pas. » Un gloussement. Heero ne voyait pourtant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il était dans la merde la plus totale et se devait d'être au top. Les doigts de son coéquipier effleuraient la couverture en carton de son dossier, s'attardant imperceptiblement sur son nom. _Duo Maxwell_. Il l'ouvrit au hasard, parcourant du bout du doigt quelques lignes, tournant la page, puis une autre, observant distraitement une photographie avant de passer à la suite, répétant son manège inlassablement. Heero sentit son énervement monter au rythme des doigts sur le dossier, il s'efforça de se contrôler, refusant d'entrer dans la guerre des nerfs.

« Si j'avais su que c'était moi qui te mettais dans un état pareil, je n'aurais pas abandonné mais j'aurais mis le turbo.

- Connard…

- Pourquoi ? Sais-tu combien il m'en a coûté de laisser tomber ? Combien j'en ai baisé en occultant le fait que ce n'était pas tes bras entre lesquels je me trouvais ? »

Un reniflement, c'était la seule réponse qu'il lui offrit. Tout ça n'était que des conneries.

_« Après avoir cru que c'était le désir qui le poussait à observer le moindre de mes gestes, après avoir imaginer une traîtrise de sa part, j'en viens maintenant à me dire que le seul point sur lequel je ne me suis pas trompé, c'est le fait que je ne le comprenne pas. » _Tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte dès le départ, je n'aurais jamais imaginé réussir à te faire tellement tourner en bourrique. »

Fermant le fin cahier d'un claquement de doigts, l'Américain s'approcha jusqu'à effleurer les boutons de la chemise de Heero. Il se pencha très légèrement, trop délicatement, tirant au maximum sur ses nerfs, semblant les utiliser pour y jouer un air imprécis qui donnait envie de danser et qui le laissait pantelant. Clairement conscient de la réaction qu'il entraînait, il respira profondément, laissant son souffle caresser le cou face à lui.

« Pourtant, Heero, ne dit-on pas que lorsque l'on hésite, il faut suivre sa première impression ? »

Etaient-ce ces dernières paroles ? Ou le frisson sur sa nuque ? A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement la fatigue ? Heero Yuy, héros -ou meurtrier- de la guerre des colonies n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui importait était ces lèvres qui le narguaient et le fait de les soumettre au plus vite.

Il se leva lentement, frôlant Maxwell au passage. Il était plus grand. Enfoiré. Mais ses lèvres. Ses lèvres… Encore quelques centimètres…

_Les cauchemars sont affreusement répétitifs, terriblement réels, comme une sentence implacable et sans fin. Quel est le jugement ? Je suis en pleine application d'une peine que je ne connais pas mais que je subis sans en connaître les fondements._

Ce souvenir, ses propres paroles, le frappa au point que sa respiration s'en retrouva un instant bloquée. Connard. Il avait presque gagné. Tout dans sa personne indiquait la jouissance, la pleine acceptation de sa victoire. Non. Heero s'était battu jusqu'ici, perdant des batailles plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait désiré, mais pas la guerre.

Alors qu'il levait le bras pour le repousser, il se retrouva retourné vers le mur, le bras tordu dans son dos et le poignet dans un étau. Duo Maxwell ne s'en était pas laissé conter, il avait parfaitement lu son changement d'esprit et avait agi en conséquence. Douloureusement.

« Regarde-toi, Heero, où sont passés tes réflexes ? Je préfère croire que c'est une conséquence de la fatigue plutôt que de penser que tu me sous-estimes à ce point, ce serait vraiment insultant. »

Il se raidit en réalisant la proximité de son coéquipier. Il lui murmurait directement à l'oreille.

« Imprévisible, c'est comme ça que tu me définis, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, j'en ai lu suffisamment. Un type imprévisible qui se fout de la gueule du monde entier tant qu'il peut continuer à rigoler. »

Un claquement de langue, il jouait le dépité. Parfaitement. Rien dans le ton de sa voix ne laissait sous-entendre un autre sentiment que ce léger désappointement propre aux hommes qui s'estiment floués.

Heero l'avait bien observé et ne se laisserait aucunement avoir.

« Tu me présentes vraiment comme un putain d'égoïste, c'est pas vraiment gentil, tu sais ? Heureusement que personne n'est tombé dessus et n'a eu le temps d'en prendre connaissance, j'en aurais été mortifié. Tu l'as apporté juste parce que tu es au bout du rouleau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille, Heero cherchait la faille dans l'attaque de son coéquipier. Pouvait-il encore lui donner ce titre ? Après tant de mois -d'années- de méfiance, leur relation n'avait même plus les brides de ce qu'elle était à la sortie de la guerre. Le fait d'avoir risqué leur vie en commun ne pesait pas lourd face à la main sur sa nuque qui l'épinglait au mur avec autant de hargne qu'un entomologiste confirmé et ses poignets retenus dans son dos. Son ennemi s'était enfin découvert. Il s'en sentait presque soulagé.

« A qui avais-tu décidé de le donner ? »

Jouant très légèrement de ses muscles, Heero testa la prise sur ses poignets. Rien à faire, Maxwell l'avait entravé avec la dextérité d'un adepte SM. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

« Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Pourtant, je suis persuadé que tu avais déjà tout planifié depuis longtemps. Tu ne laisses rien au hasard, Heero, tu observes, recherches, compiles, analyses, relies, pour enfin choisir et t'y tenir. Un vrai p'tit ordi. Tu m'impressionnes, tu sais ? »

Et l'autre qui blablatait. Il avait toujours eu ce défaut. A moins que ce ne soit que pour l'énerver ? Si tel était son but, il l'avait atteint au-delà de ses espérances.

« Pratiquement rien sur les autres mais une analyse minutieuse de ma petite personne. Sérieux, tu m'as bluffé, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais réussi mon coup et tu faisais une telle fixette. Moi qui croyais mes espoirs vains. »

De l'admiration et un soupçon de tristesse. Il était fort. Très.

« J'avais donc raison.

- Oh mais tu parles finalement ! »

Surprise. Sarcasme. Joie.

Heero avait besoin de temps.

« Ouais, tu avais raison. Sur tout. Voilà, t'es content ? Toutes tes putains d'étapes ! Le passage de la chrysalide au papillon m'a fait pisser de rire. Tu es un homme plein de secrets, je ne te connaissais pas ce goût pour les métaphores. »

Raté. La prise sur ses poignets s'était encore durcie, coupant sa circulation. La colère de Maxwell était physique. Il ne se cachait plus. Gardant prudemment le silence, Heero tendit ses dorsaux dans l'espoir de soulager l'étau sur sa nuque. S'il parvenait à se libérer, il ne pouvait parier sur sa victoire. Et ses chances avaient tendance à s'amenuiser de minutes en minutes.

« L'ombre, le stalker, l'obsédé, le connard…. Tu n'as jamais pensé que je ne savais juste pas comment t'aborder et que je pouvais être sérieux, n'est-ce pas, Heero ? »

La rage semblait s'échapper par tous ses pores. Heero écarta presque imperceptiblement les jambes, s'assurant un meilleur équilibre. La rage le rendait violent et confus, il racontait visiblement n'importe quoi. La rage obscurcissait son jugement, il allait commettre une erreur. Heero s'y préparait, l'attendait, la désirait.

« Alors, à qui avais-tu décide de le léguer? Attends, attends, tu y as bien sûr réfléchi après tout, tu décides de tout à l'avance... Je suis sûr de l'avoir lu quelque part dans ce tas de conneries... »

Un arrêt, il jouait à merveille l'étonné, le gars qui cherche la raison profonde de quelque chose sans vraiment être persuadé de la trouver un jour. Lorsqu'il poussa l'exclamation attendue de la découverte, son souffla sur la nuque d'Heero le fit frémir. Heureusement, Maxwell ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

« Trowa... Ch'uis con, c'est évident ! Tu ne peux pas sacquer Quatre -je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs- et tu ne pourrais pas supporter de montrer une faiblesse à Wu. En fait, tu es resté accroché à tes impressions de guerre, c'est d'un débile. »

Un ricanement qui entraîna de nouveaux frissons sur sa nuque. Frissons qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus cette fois, on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups. Avec un grognement grave, Maxwell colla son corps contre son dos, la prise sur ses poignets se faisant plus lâche de par cette nouvelle position. C'était l'erreur attendue de Heero, celle qui lui permettrait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et de castrer Maxwell par la même occasion. Celle qu'il devait prendre en vol. Celle qui ne se répéterait pas. Celle qu'il laissa finalement passer. Celle qui court-circuita son cerveau.

Maxwell bandait.

« Trowa donc... C'est un bon choix. Dois-je en être jaloux ? »

Dur. Longueur indéterminable de part la position. Clairement prêt à l'emploi. Directement coincé entre ses fesses, la peste soit les uniformes trop moulants. Partie centrale de son anatomie. Sans erreur possible, Maxwell bandait.

Les capacités de réflexion de Heero étaient parties à l'ouest.

« Trowa, le chouchou de ces dames... Tu sais combien j'en ai consolées d'avoir été laissées sur la touche ? Elles venaient directement pleurer dans mes bras lorsqu'elles se rendaient compte que finalement, il ne serait jamais intéressé. Moi, ch'uis trop gentil pour les envoyer bouler, alors je les ai écoutées et consolées. »

Claquement de langue d'une part, coup de hanches en réponse. Heero chercha à s'empêcher de trembler.

« Faudra que je le remercie à l'occasion. Enfin, je crois qu'il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi. Ch'crois que ce con ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Évidemment, son attention est scotchée sur Quatre, alors... Je me demande quand il aura conscience qu'il n'a aucune chance. Tu crois que je devrai le consoler lui aussi ? »

L'interrogation tout-à-fait audible dans sa voix eut l'impact d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Heero. De quoi parlait cet enfoiré ? Les muscles raidis, à la limite du douleur, et la tête en vrac, il eut des difficultés à se recentrer sur la suite du monologue. Il devait comprendre ! Ne pas rater une information cruciale.

« Pas que ça me gênerait vraiment, hein. Apres tout, Trowa est un pur canon. Un de ces grands types au look sauvage et impénétrable comme on n'en fait plus. Avec juste un petit air ahuri qui donne envie de le prendre pas la main pour lui faire découvrir la tendresse. Mais je suis sûr que c'est une stratégie et, qu'à peine hors de vue, il doit se transformer en bête. C'est bien le genre à te-me-le retourner au moindre signal et à le bouffer sans complexe. Haaaaaaa... Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne l'eau à la bouche. »

Nouveau coup de hanches aléatoire. Il semblait à Heero que _ça_ avait pris de l'ampleur, que _ça_ pourrait exploser à n'importe quel moment, que _ça_ n'avait rien à voir avec lui. La rage se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et lui brûla l'oesophage jusqu'à la glotte.

« Doit être chaud comme la braise sous ses dehors débonnaires, le bougre. En ferais bien mon quatre-heures. Tu crois qu'il serait d'accord ? Ou je dois demander à baby Quat' de l'envoyer chier une bonne fois pour toute pour que j'ai ma chance ? »

Cette fois, le coup de hanches n'eut pas la même provenance. D'un mouvement ample et brusque, Heero renversa l'homme derrière lui et l'étala sur le bureau le plus proche. Celui de Chang. Il s'inquiéterait pour l'écran fracassé plus tard, dans l'immédiat cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Seul comptait l'homme a moitié couché sous lui. L'homme bloqué par son corps, le visage rouge, les mains agrippées au poing qui lui serrait la gorge. Ses mains. Heero dut faire intervenir tout son self-contrôle pour parvenir à desserrer ses doigts, juste assez pour lui permettre de respirer, pas suffisamment pour s'en dégager.

Le souffle court, il observa Maxwell inspirer profondément les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit en expirant, à moitié, directement plongés dans son âme. Heero ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait vu, mais cela le fit sourire.

« Enfin... »

Juste un mot chargé du soulagement propre à une attente trop longue. Maxwell pencha la tête de côté et accentua son sourire.

« Tu en as mis du temps, Heero. »

Lui relâchant le poignet d'une main, Maxwell la tendit vers son visage. Il s'interrompit brièvement lorsque, par réflexe, Heero lui serra le cou plus fermement. Il grimaça et cilla avant de terminer son mouvement. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue.

« Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends ça. »

Sa voix était légèrement rauque. Ce n'était non pas dû à l'excitation -Heero était parfaitement placé pour se rendre compte que cette dernière avait flétri- mais liée au filet d'air qui lui restait sous la poigne sur sa trachée.

« Des années, Heero. Des années que je me suis rendu compte je te voulais. Pas uniquement comme un amant mais comme un partenaire. Comme mon égal. »

La main caressait maintenant, glissait sur sa joue, se promenait dans ses cheveux, touchait tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Un mouvement hypnotique qui rendait la prise d'Heero moins sûre. Maxwell aurait pu s'en débarrasser. Il aurait pu se dégager, renverser à nouveau la situation et lui rire au nez. Il n'en fit rien. Il menait déjà la danse, il en était parfaitement conscient. Pourquoi se fatiguerait-il ? Sa main voyageait sur ses vêtements. Par pur réflexe, Heero l'emprisonna se collant un peu plus au corps sous lui. Contre toute attente, Maxwell accompagna son mouvement, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Sa réaction suspendit le temps.

Prenant garde à retenir son ex-coéquipier, Heero l'observa. Il était à bout de souffle, les bras en croix, abandonné sur le bureau de Chang, les yeux mi-clos.

L'atmosphère de la pièce sembla s'alourdir.

Il n'était plus question de combat à présent. En tout cas, plus du même type de lutte. Si engagement il y avait, Maxwell ne se montrait pas gêné d'y renoncer. Il avait clairement perdu toute combattivité, offrant de par son attitude les rennes à Heero.

Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Ne se défendait-il pas ? Etait-ce lui qui le mettait dans un tel état ?

Bien sûr, il avait l'espace d'un instant retenu ses poings de ses mains avant de les laisser retombées de part et d'autre de son visage. Bien sûr, il avait entouré ses reins de ses jambes dans un simulacre de retenue. Mais pouvait-on encore parler de défense ? Sa poigne n'avait plus sa solidité première alors que, Heero devait bien le reconnaître, dans son état d'épuisement actuel, ce ne serait pas une grande prouesse que d'inverser leurs positions. Et pourtant Maxwell ne tentait rien. Il se contentait de l'observer à travers ses paupières mi-closes, les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient passer sa respiration saccadée.

Avec curiosité, Heero esquissa un léger mouvement de hanches. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : les muscles de Maxwell se contractèrent brusquement et sa respiration se coupa brutalement avant de reprendre avec difficulté. Il bandait, dur contre son aine, se moquant ouvertement de le faire savoir.

Ce simple fait suffit à Heero pour complètement disjoncter.

Dans quelle mesure s'affrontaient-ils encore ? Quelles étaient les règles de ce nouveau jeu ?

« Heero… »

Le réduire au silence était la priorité. Ses paroles ne faisaient que l'embrouiller, son corps, lui, ne mentait pas.

Ne distinguant plus clairement la réalité du rêve, Heero se pencha raffermissant inconsciemment sa prise sur les jambes de son coéquipier. Il pesait sur lui de tout son poids et ils frémissaient de concert.

Soudain, il se retira sans même effleurer ses lèvres.

D'un mouvement ample, il rentra sa chemise dans son pantalon et le referma dans la foulée. Comment avait-il fait pour être si débraillé ?

Il décocha une œillade assassine au Preventer avachi sur le bureau. Son torse était visible entre les pans de ses vêtements. Son torse et la ligne de poils plus sombres qui disparaissaient sous la limite de son caleçon. Comment parvenait-il à dégager une telle sensualité ? Ses cauchemars étaient loin de la réalité. Ils ne lui rendaient pas justice, il était beaucoup plus dangereux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

« Habille-toi. » Seul un regard bovin et ahuri, merveilleusement mis en valeur par ses pommettes rougies, lui répondit. « Habille-toi, quelqu'un arrive. » Lui répéta-t-il en retour. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps et Maxwell en perdait à vainement tenter de reconnecter le peu de neurones qu'il lui restait.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, Heero s'avança d'un pas et le tira violemment sur ses pieds. Sana prendre en considération son couinement peu viril, il commença à refermer ses boutons mais se fit très rapidement repousser par son ex-équipier. Etonnement, ce dernier avait encore rougi. Il avait baissé les yeux et faisait concurrence au cramoisi de la moquette. Cette fausse pudeur acheva de le dégoûter. Comment cet homme dont les prouesses sexuelles s'étalaient sur les murs de toutes les chiottes des bâtiments de l'organisation pouvait montrer un réel sentiment de gêne à l'idée d'être touché par lui ? Encore une preuve de sa duplicité.

Lui tournant le dos, Heero terminait de classer ses affaires lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Richard Wadner. Le secrétaire particulier du Général Une se figea dans l'encablure. Nul besoin de suivre son regard pour comprendre ce qui lui donnait cet air abasourdi. L'ordinateur de Chang à terre au milieu de ses fournitures de bureau éparpillées, l'armoire-classeur à moitié éventrée, la porte bringuebalante, les rideaux déchirés pendouillant lamentablement au sol. Quelle image donnait Maxwell au milieu de ce champ de bataille ? Avait-il achevé de se rhabiller ? Dégageait-il toujours ce mélange de langueur et de désir ? Ses yeux brillaient-ils encore entre ses paupières ?

Cette seule pensée lui fit serrer les dents et il referma sèchement son carton ramenant du même coup l'attention de Wadner sur sa personne.

« Madame vous fait savoir que tout est en ordre. Veuillez me remettre votre badge. Vous recevrez de plus amples instructions concernant les avoirs appartenant à l'organisation endéans les trois jours. Bien sûr, le temps vous sera laisser afin de vous permettre de déménager… » La fin du message se perdit dans un filet de voix étranglé. Wadner déglutit sous le regard glacial de Heero. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce sous-fifre ampoulé et ne le lui avait jamais caché.

Il fit claquer son passe magnétique sur son bureau, le serrant brièvement avant de définitivement le lâcher. Un pincement de cœur le surprit. Il aurait dû être heureux de quitter ce foutoir.

« Heero ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Quel déménagement ? »

N'accordant aucune attention à l'intervention de Maxwell, Heero attrapa son carton avant de se diriger résolument vers la sortie.

« Heero ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Wadner s'écarta vivement alors qu'il tourna dans la couloir. Vide, bénédiction.

« Heero, réponds-moi, putain ! »

Le bruit de ses bottes crissant sur le lino, il s'éloigna à grands pas, se dépêchant de rejoindre les ascenseurs avant que son ex-collègue ne pense à le suivre. Tout plutôt que de commencer à s'expliquer. Tout plutôt que se retrouver une nouvelle fois englué dans la toile de Maxwell.

Il crut d'ailleurs bien y être parvenu avant qu'une main n'empêche les portes coulissantes de se refermer.

« Heero ! »

Sans réfléchir, il lança son poing dans l'entrebâillement remplaçant le feulement de rage -si il y avait bien quelque chose que Maxwell détestait, c'était d'être ignoré- par un grognement de douleur. Il lui avait fracassé le nez pour la seconde fois en quelques jours. Et cette fois-ci il n'allait pas s'en sortir avec un sparadrap et un peu de glace.

Ce geste lui fut salvateur. Tant d'un point de vue pratique que psychologique.

La main se retira brusquement permettant à l'ascenseur de se mettre en branle. Alors qu'il descendait vers les sous-sols, Heero se laissa glisser le long de la cloison en soupirant. C'était fini. Tout était organisé, dans deux heures il serait loin. Loin de Sank, sa ville de résidence depuis la fin de la guerre, un des rares lieux dans son existence qu'il avait pu appeler son « chez moi ». Loin de ce travail harassant qui lui demandait de risquer sa vie, encore et toujours. Loin des quelques personnes avec qui il lui arrivait d'avoir quelque chose se rapprochant d'une conversation. Loin de lui, surtout. Loin et tranquille.

Et ça, ça valait tous les sacrifices.

* * *

><p><strong>Finalement, il y aura un dernier chapitre. <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.**

**A bientôt**

**Anaste**


	9. Post jour J

**Disclaimer **: Ceci n'est qu'un travail de fan, rien ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun salaire.

**Note **: Je surfe sur la vague de l'inspiration pour finir cette fic.

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

Merci particulier à _**Hahn Tah Yehl**_ (pour tes reviews qui m'ont boostée. Tu verras, tu n'étais pas très loin de ce que j'avais à l'esprit ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2 :<strong> Premiers chapitres entièrement retravaillés entre le 30 décembre 2014 et le 2 janvier 2015.

**Je vous conseille de tout relire.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Sujet d'évaluation<strong>

**Jour J + deux mois et demi**

Heureusement que j'ai pensé à récupérer ce fichu dossier. Encore un peu et je le laissais sur le bureau de Trowa, à la portée de n'importe qui. Je n'ose même pas imaginer les conséquences si quelqu'un d'autre y avait jeté ne fut-ce qu'un coup d'œil. Toutes ces données, ces informations personnelles et intimes, rien que de penser ce qu'on pourrait en tirer, j'en frissonne.

Je me sens nu soudain.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que depuis je le trimballe avec moi. Toujours à portée de main. Toujours camouflé, chaque fois de manière différente, jamais reconnaissable. Ne pas prendre de risques non quantifiables. Avoir une longueur d'avance. Prévoir toutes les possibilités, même les plus improbables. On en prend des habitudes en tant que terroriste. Bien que, objectivement, les temps de guerre soient derrière nous et que la vie est quand même plus facile, les priorités sont restées identiques.

Ne laisser aucun renseignement sensible à l'ennemi.

Même ici, à l'organisation, nous devons nous méfier. Surtout à l'organisation d'ailleurs. La mesquinerie des gens est sans limite et notre statut de « héros » nous a offert en pâture aux vautours de notre bonne société qui vivent par procuration et aiment à être « l'ami de ». Ils sont parmi nous. Au détour d'un couloir ou occupés à la pissotière d'à côté. Ceux qui ont été introduits auprès d'Untel, qui étaient dans la classe de Machin en maternelles, qui se sont retrouvés à la table à droite de Truc -ils ont parlé à sa femme pour lui demander le goût des tomates aux crevettes, si,si-.

Vous cherchez à les éviter mais vous les fréquentez plus que vous ne le voudriez.

Ils sont partout.

Celle qui, bien sûr, a l'attention de la star trop timide pour venir l'aborder. Celui qui a décidé de vous appeler par votre prénom parce que vous vous êtes croisés un jour au rayon surgelé du supermarché du coin. Et surtout tous ceux qui vous envoient des cartes de bon anniversaire parce qu'ils l'ont lu dans _Voici_ et que, vraiment, ce n'est rien, on pense à vous, on vous aime, d'ailleurs si vous désirez boire un verre après le boulot…

C'est devenu monnaie courante. Ils sprintent après du rêve et de la reconnaissance à outrance. Moi, je m'encours à contre-sens.

On ne peut vraiment faire confiance à personne.

Dieu sait pourquoi ils nous abordent, ce qu'ils pensent en leur for intérieur lorsqu'ils nous sourient à pleines dents. Quels bénéfices croient-ils pouvoir retirer en nous approchant ? Nous soutirer des informations personnelles, être vus à nos côtés, la bouche en cœur et les cils papillonnant, et quand ils en auront assez, nous poignarder dans le dos par journaux interposés.

Je vois d'ici les photos pleines d'émotion : eux, la larme à l'œil et la lèvre tremblotante expliquant à qui veut bien l'entendre que je ne suis pas du tout comme on le pense, très différent en fait, bien plus méchant et je leur ai fait du mal, ho oui, tellement de mal… Et repartir avec des billets plein les poches et une notoriété d'un moineau à protéger contre ce danger public qu'est le « héro ». Et si tu oses montrer ton mécontentement, pas de problème on t'attend au tournant afin de te plumer au tribunal pour dommages psychologiques irrémédiables.

Non, décidément, chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. J'en ai trop vu, trop entendu, trop vécu pour faire encore la connerie de donner ma confiance sans un minimum d'assurance.

Mais ça ne signifie pas de prendre ses distances avec tout le monde et en toutes circonstances. Je ne suis pas un saint. La vie monacale ne m'a jamais attirée et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Quitte à être utilisé, autant que ce soit réciproque. Personne ne me verra tendre l'autre joue dans un élan de pur masochisme.

J'ai survécu, j'en ai fait mon quotidien.

Libre de vivre, j'étais vivant.

Bien entendu, partager mon intimité est une autre histoire. Cette idée ne m'a en fait jamais effleuré. Mon célibat me convenait parfaitement, mes rencontres sans lendemain tout autant. Ma vie était un long fleuve tranquille ponctué de quelques combats histoire de pimenter tout ça.

Jusqu'à arriver sur Terre.

Jusqu'à lui.

Son arrivée a tout chamboulé et mon ordre établi s'en est retrouvé bouleversé. Il m'a tout de suite intrigué, interpellé pour rapidement me fasciner.

Comment peut-on être aussi intensément hors du coup ?

Alors je me suis suffisamment approché pour l'observer. Longtemps. Passionnément. J'ai appris à le connaître. Le moindre de ses regards, le plus long de ses silences, la rigidité de sa posture, le froncement de ses sourcils. J'ai appris patiemment à les décrypter. Leur analyse a été longue et laborieuse, surtout en temps de guerre où il fallait aussi penser aux missions et accessoirement à sauver ses fesses. Mais bon, je me suis finalement pas trop mal débrouillé.

Et ce que j'y ai trouvé m'a plu.

Ce type est incapable de la moindre duplicité, c'est dingue.

Il est entier, totalement dévoué à sa cause, absorbé jusqu'au bout de ses orteils par son objectif, au point d'en oublier de manger plus souvent qu'il ne le faudrait. Le monde extérieur n'a aucune substance, pas la moindre espèce d'importance face à sa vocation. Après tout, il est né pour ce rôle, cette armure, ce fardeau.

Et il est bien incapable de comprendre les agissements de tous ces charognards qui ont tenté de s'approcher à leur tour. Il n'y a rien compris mais les a fait fuir, fissa. Ça aussi, c'était prévisible mais ça n'a fait que me conforter dans mon intérêt.

Enfin, je croyais l'avoir décrypté.

Je me suis planté.

Grave.

Du genre qui fait mal, et pas seulement à l'ego.

Je me suis armé de patience, j'ai pris mon courage en bandoulière et je me suis lancé à l'attaque de l'inaccessible. J'ai gravi tous les échelons pour être à ses côtés afin de livrer bataille à son indifférence.

Je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour mais je me suis si bien appliqué que j'en ai trop fait. J'ai lancé ma ligne et cherché à ferrer le poisson mais au dernier moment, dans un sursaut de désespoir, l'anguille m'a glissé entre les doigts.

Non sans écorchures.

Malgré sa façade, je l'ai ébranlé jusqu'à le mutiler de ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : lui-même. Et l'impensable s'est produit.

Il s'est enfui.

J'ai vraiment réussi mon coup au-delà de tous mes espoirs. Il m'a, logé entre deux côtes, agrippé au corps, plongé jusqu'au cou dans ses obsessions. Il s'y est noyé et a fini par jouer la fille de l'air.

Il m'a fui.

Et je me retrouve comme un con.

o

**Jour J + six mois et quatre jours**

La relecture du dossier dans son entièreté s'est avérée payante. J'ai pu réaliser que son goût pour les métaphores est, hélas, contagieux. Mais j'ai aussi pu prendre un peu de recul face aux faits, les considérer dans leur globalité. J'ai une vision plus claire de la réalité.

Ainsi, j'ai maintenant conscience de sa manière toute personnelle de couper les cheveux en quatre. J'ai vu à quel point sa logique m'était imperméable.

Je m'y suis perdu.

Si certains passages m'ont fait pisser de rire, d'autres sont tellement abscons qu'ils en sont devenus totalement impénétrables pour ma petite personne. Je laisse à d'autres d'être les grands esprits pour me concentrer sur l'action.

Pour parler franchement, je n'y ai rien compris.

o

**Jour J + huit mois et deux heures**

Bon, je l'ai déjà reconnu, j'ai joué, j'ai perdu. Je n'ai décidément jamais eu de chance. Pour s'en rendre compte, il suffit de jeter un coup d'œil sur ma vie à postériori. C'est bien simple, à chaque fois que j'ai dû compter sur ma bonne étoile, j'ai fini face contre terre. Sans amortisseur.

Il y a ceux qui l'ont et ceux qui ne l'ont pas. C'est comme ça, il faut faire avec. Et il vaut mieux le prendre en compte avant de se lancer au combat, ça donne une toute autre approche de l'adversaire et des méthodes à privilégier afin de triompher.

Non, décidément, casse-cou mais pas casse-pipe. Je suis prêt à prendre des risques à partir du moment où j'ai pu évaluer les alternatives à la case « prison » -quand elle ne s'appelle pas « six pieds sous terre »- et qu'elles se sont avérées d'un pourcentage supérieur à quatre-vingts.

Là, j'ai mal évalué les risques. Ou plutôt, je me suis risqué dans un jeu dont je ne connaissais pas toutes les règles, et avec une sacrée inconnue -lui- qui a fini par me péter à la gueule.

Mais était-ce une raison pour tout laisser en plan et disparaître comme un malpropre ?

Non, sérieusement, il y a une limite à l'entendement.

Surtout de sa part.

Il fut un temps où rien de ce que je n'aurais pu faire ne l'aurait détourné de son objectif. Se donner à fond. Quitte à se prendre le mur en pleine tronche.

Qu'il veuille prendre de la distance, je le comprends. Après tout, je suis bien placé pour le savoir : c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à bout.

Qu'il brouille sa piste pour qu'on ne vienne pas le faire chier, passe. Ça va de pair avec l'idée de prendre de la distance, quoi. Et puis, objectivement, même si je l'adore, avoir Quatre sur le dos lorsqu'on veut souffler, c'est pas une sinécure. Sans parler de Wufei et de ses complaintes moralisatrices à deux balles.

Mais qu'il ne donne plus de signe de vie même aux appels de détresse cryptés selon notre code perso de temps de guerre histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'on ne rigole plus, il y a des limites ! De même, aucune suite donnée à son engagement auprès de Réléna alors qu'il a fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir ce poste.

Il a tout plaqué. Tout ! Les rapports en retard, les missions en cours, son escouade, ce nouveau job, le foutoir dans notre bureau...

Moi.

Il m'a laissé seul dans ce boxon comme un crevard. Seul face aux interrogations des autres. A la curiosité de Quat', au haussement de mèche de Tro, au fulminement de Wu.

Aux murmures dans les couloirs.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour revenir ?

o

**Jour J + un an, trois mois et vingt-neuf jours**

Mais bordel, où il est ce con !

o

**Jour J + un an et demi**

C'est la troisième fois que je fais le tour des colonies et il n'est pas sorti de son trou ! Il va falloir qu'il se grouille parce que ça commence à chauffer au niveau des notes de frais et elles font grimacer en haut lieu.

Déjà que nous en sommes réduits à faire œuvre commune de nos différentes missions et de la traque de ses beaux yeux… Bientôt ça ne sera plus possible.

A la trappe le Preventer d'élite !

Au rebut le soldat d'exception !

Officiellement, il n'y a jamais eu de frais alloués à sa poursuite. Il a donné sa démission. Elle a été acceptée. Il est parti de plein droit. Point barre.

Pour cette salope de Une, il n'a pas disparu en mission, il n'y a dont aucune raison valable de le rechercher. Il n'est pas non plus un traitre qui en aurait profité pour vendre des infos confidentielles au plus offrant et dont il aurait fallu se débarrasser. Il n'est qu'un pauvre type qui a été un jour un héro de guerre mais qui était devenu à peine opérationnel. Un danger qui s'est écarté de lui-même. Alléluia !

Officieusement, l'administration a fermé les yeux.

Et ma mauvaise conscience, ma part de responsabilité, elle y a pensé ? Non, ça ne lui est jamais effleuré l'esprit. Elle s'en fout comme du soutif de sport qui est resté dans la main de son adversaire la dernière fois qu'elle a fréquenté la salle d'entraînement. J'ai juste eu le temps de détourner les yeux. Elle, elle a gagné son combat.

Efficacité. Détermination. Résultat. Tels sont ses mots d'ordre.

Ils lui allaient parfaitement avant que je ne m'en mêle. Ils lui suffisaient et il en était en quelque sorte heureux. L'axe de son existence, la rotation de son monde, son GPS d'avenir que j'ai explosé.

Bien que ça me passe un peu au-dessus de la tête, je dois le reconnaître : le chemin de la félicité a de nombreuses voies transversales.

o

**Jour J + un peu plus de deux ans**

Ça y est, Wufei a jeté l'éponge. Et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. D'après lui, si au bout de deux ans on n'a même pas un semblant de piste à suivre, si toutes nos suppositions se sont révélées infructueuses, c'est que, vraiment, il ne veut pas être retrouvé. Alors, tant pis, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre son bon vouloir et réagir à ce moment-là. En espérant qu'il reprenne un jour ses esprits et sa fierté, a-t-il ajouté à mi-voix.

Je comprends son point de vue.

Ma responsabilité est trop engagée pour que je puisse l'accepter.

C'est bizarrement Quatre qui a abandonné le premier. Il a d'ailleurs quitté les Preventers pour reprendre en main les rênes de sa multinationale. Il ne m'a rien reproché mais je crois qu'il n'en pouvait plus des trésors d'énergie qu'il devait déployer pour me faire sourire. Je crois bien que l'ambiance dans les couloirs, le bureau vide à nos côtés -j'ai crisé lorsqu'ils sont venus pour l'enlever-, le silence qui a suivi son départ, sa fuite, tout ça a été de trop pour lui.

Est-ce que ses capacités new type ont joué un rôle dans sa décision ? Je n'ose pas le lui demander. Pas après sa réaction lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il le « ressentait ». Il a pété un câble et a sous-entendu tellement fort que tout était de ma faute qu'il a dû être compris jusqu'à la Lune.

La seule chose qui a empêché Trowa de le suivre, est son humeur de chien justement. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce ni Wu ni moi, nous n'aurions pas été capables de supporter tout le boulot. Depuis le début, il est le seul à la boucler, bien trop occupé entre le travail -accessoirement- et le stolkage en règle de notre ex-consultant. Un vrai job à plein temps qui passe totalement inaperçu au le principal concerné. Pour un peu, je le plaindrais. Mais vu qu'il n'a jamais pris activement part à la recherche, il n'a qu'à aller se faire foutre !

Il est là, quelque part, et moi, je suis seul pour continuer.

Tant pis pour tous ces abrutis qui ne comprennent pas. Ils peuvent me traiter tant qu'ils veulent de monomaniaque, j'en ai rien à kicker.

Je ne peux pas arrêter.

Pas maintenant.

o

**Jour J + trois ans, jour pour jour**

Raz la touffe, j'abandonne.

Qu'il prenne son pied de l'autre côté des terres habitées, je m'en gratte les couilles.

* * *

><p><strong>Que dire de plus ?<strong>

**Anaste**


End file.
